This is Plum
by MightyAvenger
Summary: Passed from Bowser to Wario like a toy, whats a girl to do?
1. This is Plum

Hello all. I am currently writing the next chapter for 'Consumed in Blindness' for those of you who are actually reading it. This Fic is called 'This is Plum'. I decided to play on Mario Golf on my N64 the other day and I thought I'd write a fic with Plum in it. I'm not sure where she really comes from or who she is, so I thought I'd make her story up. Hope you like.

I don't own Plum, Bowser, Waluigi, Wario, etc. Would be cool if I did.

Chapter 1: This is Plum.

In the middle of King Bowser's castle sat two greedy sinners opposite each other on a round table. To an on looker it would look like an innocent meeting between two friends. However this was not an innocent meeting, this was one of Bowser's card nights. Bowser would host the money fuelled night and invite as many half wits and dastardly beings as possible. At the most he managed to round up a few Goomba's and Koopa Troopers who were too scared to say no. On this Occasion he managed to convince Wario to tag along. Normally Wario would avoid such occasions, as no one could trust a bad guy. After all he should know.

They'd been playing for a good few hours and Wario had lost quite a fair amount. Bowser was now goading him into putting more money in, but he hadn't got much left. Bowser howled with laughter at his opponent. Wario was the only one left at this point. All the others had dropped out long ago. Bowser suggested they take a small break to which Wario agreed. Without a warning Bowser stood up and smirked. Wario looked at him in bewilderment.

'SERVANT!' Bowser bellowed, leaving Wario temporarily deafened.

Wario turned round to see as to whom he was referring. The door opened and a small scraggly girl walked in and bowed silently to her master. She stood up straight and kept her eyes on Bowser awaiting instruction. She wore her hair in two pigtails and had an extremely pale complexion. She appeared gaunt and starved. Wario wondered how long Bowser had been keeping her here. Her clothes were torn and ripped but the girl still stood proud. It appeared to Wario that no matter what Bowser did to her, she would still keep her dignity.

'Sit at the table servant' Sneered Bowser. The girl sat down and all the while she was in the room she never uttered a single word.

'I'll make you a deal Wario. I put in all my money and winning, along with her and you can put in all your - ahem - winnings and the winner takes all' Bowser said smiling smugly.

'Your big lot Compared my small lot' Wario muttered to himself. Bowser grinned manically and slammed his fists on the table.

'You're right!' Shouted Bowser.

'Put in your brother too! Ha Ha!'

'My Brother!'

Wario was taken a back. But he thought about it never the less. Then he stood up and shook Bowser's hand.

'Deal'

The girls eyes widen in shock. She didn't know which of the two players she wanted to win more. If Bowser won she would stay in the life, which she knew so well, but if the fat yellow chap won then she didn't know what would happen and she didn't like uncertainty. She drifted off into a daydream about what a new life could lead to.

She was awoken when the table was launched into the air; she jumped back to avoid getting struck by table of master. Then she realised something, it was Bowser who had launched the table. That meant he'd lost. She stared at him in shock. She would have put all her belonging on Bowser winning if she had any.

'Servant' Bowser said, but the girl stood there gawking at him in shock. She finally came to when she saw a claw swipe at her. Bowser's claw had struck her on the right cheek and was now cut. The full force of the claw had sent her sprawling on to the ground. Even though she was wounded, she did not speak.

'Now now Bowser, off my new servant' gloated Wario as he began picking up all the money.

'By the way, what is her real name?' He asked.

'Plum, its Plum' Growled Bowser. Wario saw the furious glint in Bowser's eye and started picking up pace. After grabbing the money and the girl, he scarped off before Bowser could burn him alive.

As he was leaving the castle, he dragged the girl with him. He was going so fast she kept tripping. Behind them they could hear Bowser roar loudly. Bowser shouted something after them, following the roar.

'Fine take her! She's useless! A waste of space!'

Wario grinned smugly to himself and glanced at the girl known as Plum. Silent tears fell down her battered face. He stopped grinning for a moment and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do with her. He had no need for a servant, he only took her because she was Bowser's and he always liked to get one over on him. He could let her go free but then he wouldn't be able to gloat that he'd got her and Bowser hadn't.

Wario led her down the fourth warp pipe that they came to and practically had to push her down it. Apparently she hadn't been down too many warp pipes. Walking a bit further they entered a town. Wario watched as Plum gazed around the town with sheer amazement written across her face. It was now nighttime and all the houses in the town looked pretty with their lights on inside and the stars covering the sky.

'This is the Mushroom Kingdom' He said, as she nodded in understanding. For the first time since they had left Bowser's castle Plum had stopped crying. Plum took a deep breath in the night air. After letting her take in hr new surroundings Wario and Plum carried on walking until they reached a fairly darkened castle.

'This is where you'll live now' Wario informed her. She nodded and looked up to the tallest tower of the castle. As they entered the castle Plum shivered slightly and waited for Wario to say something.

'Waluigi get your lazy ass down here now!' Shouted Wario. Five minutes later and another man came towards them. He was staring at Plum suspiciously. Plum stared back, was this the brother that Wario nearly lost in the card game she wondered.

'Bro' this is Plum'


	2. Welcome?

Hello again. This is my second chapter of 'This is Plum'. Thank you to the reviewers of the first chapter, The Kirby Emerald, Flowerstar, Dianna Cooper and ActionGal07. Also I still don't own any of the characters that feature in this fic. So there, on with the second chapter.

Chapter 2: Welcome?

Plum watched as Waluigi searched for something to say. He just kept looking at her and it made her uneasy. She thought it remarkable as to how much Waluigi could look like Wario and look so different at the same time. Then she realised she was staring at him for apparently sometime. Glancing at Waluigi's face it was hard to tell what his feelings towards her were. She waited anxiously for a biting remark or insult but it never came. He said nothing to her and started questioning Wario instead.

'And what do you intend to do with it?' He asked curiously glancing at Plum. A question to which Wario could only shrug.

'That's a point...where did you get her from?' This time Wario had an answer. Standing there with a mischievous grin he told more or less everything that had occurred at Bowser's Castle. Plum held back a glare when he failed to mention that he'd put his brother on the line. She only held back because she wasn't one hundred percent sure Waluigi was his brother, even if they looked alike. Waluigi just shook his head and muttered something about inviting trouble.

'Right well I'm off out' Wario said. Waluigi stared at him in disbelief.

'And what about her?' He said rudely pointing to Plum.

'Take her to a room or something, I dunno' Wario said shrugging once more before turning and leaving through the door in which he and Plum had came from. Waluigi now felt slightly helpless, like he'd just been handed a crying and hungry baby. What was he meant to do with her? Its not like he could take her for a walk. He turned to her to see her once staring again at him.

'It's rude to stare' He muttered, she frowned at him. Sighing he beckoned her to follow him. She did so silently. The only noise she made was the faint sound as her feet touched the ground with every step.

She followed him up the stairs and then they took a right down a long passage. As they walked she looked around. The place needed a good clean and it also needed brightening up. It looked like a home for the living dead.

'Why where you at Bowser's?' Waluigi asked her, without turning round to look at her. But Plum never replied. She was startled when he came to an abrupt halt. He whirled around and glared at her.

'No need to be soignorant!' He snapped. Plum rolled her eyes, like he's never rude she thought to herself. Waluigi caught her insolent expression and growled at her. Clearly she wasn't intimidated easily. It annoyed him how anyone so silent can still be so rude and insolent to him. Finally they came to a door, which Waluigi opened. Plum wondered if this was to be her new home. She did not have too much time to ponder this as Waluigi had pushed her into it and slammed the door behind her. Then she heard him shout from behind the door.

'That's your room, hope you enjoy your stay' he shouted sarcastically in a bitter tone. Plum looked around her new room; it wasn't as bad as her dungeon room at Bowser's. He was one brainless evil wanna-be dictator but Wario and Waluigi were a different kettle of fish. They were two moronic Pratts who would treat her like trash and put her down at every opportunity. She felt herself welling up with tears again. Feeling it was safe to cry and that none was around she ran to the bed and collapsed into a fit of tears. If Plum had known someone was outside her door she would have held the tears in. She had never cried in front of anyone. It was a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak.

But as it was, someone was outside her door. Waluigi had waited to see what her reaction to being thrown into the room was. He had half expected her to show more insolence and try and break down the door and attack him or something. Yet as he waited he could have sworn he had heard a quiet sob. Listening harder to see if he wasn't hearing things he could make out frantic wailing. He was slightly confused. To his face she was defiant. Sure she was silent but she didn't seem to be scared or intimidated by him. Both Peach and Daisy had been intimidated when they first met him. They'd only just got round to getting used to him. But here Plum was, a complete stranger and she wasn't scared of him. But then why was she crying? Waluigi shook his head and decided to leave her be. He'd never understand women.

It was late at night when Wario returned. Waluigi had expected him to ask about Plum but he never. This guy was unbelievable. Wario glanced at his brother and smirked.

'Thought I'd forgotten about her did you?' He sneered.

'It had crossed my mind' Waluigi replied idly.

'Well I haven't and I also know what I'm going to do with her' Wario said proudly, sticking his large stomach out in front of him.

'Oh please. Do enlighten me' Waluigi said whilst seriously doubting that Wario had any idea's other than what sauce she'd go well with.

'I'm going to use her for my own personal pleasure'

'Oh god you're not seriously considering-' Waluigi said feeling nauseous.

'What! No! You filthy little... I'm using her to practise my insults on and of course to make her do my bidding'

'Oh' a very relieved Waluigi said. He didn't care for the idea of his brother and anyone taking part in the reproduction process with anyone, never mind a young woman.

'Any way where is she?' Wario asked peering round the room.

'In her room crying' Waluigi said.

'Jeese. Didn't take you long to upset her did it?' Wario said laughing. Apparently upsetting her was an impressive act of evilness. Waluigi did not answer to his brother instead he half shrugged and maybe grunted a little. Wario seemed to accept this as a sensible answer and carried on talking.

'If she's upset now wait till I've finished with her'


	3. Caught Out

Hello people, Sorry this update has taken so long. As you'll probably get to know, I am one of the worst updaters ever! I do try to update often but I'm easily distracted. Most of my distractions come in the form of my Gamecube. I don't own the characters in this fic even though I really wish I did. Also DaisyLover555 has informed me that Plum is in fact the Princess of Monstro Land. I had no idea myself because I don't own the game, which that land, belongs to. So apologies for my mistake. For this stories purpose, Plum is now a servant. Oh also for those of you who are reading 'Consumed in Blindness' then don't worry I am still writing that. Another Chapter is on its way.

**Chapter 3 – Caught Out**

A few weeks after Plums arrival and Wario was still trying to stick to his words. He wanted to get to her but he kept failing miserably. It seemed no matter what he made her do she still didn't break. In her first week he made her clean the castle from top to bottom and without any argument she determinedly set about her task. The castle was so big and it took her an age to get it looking clean, but she did it and was more the better for it. She was physically drained and mentally exhausted but it was worth it for the look on Wario's face when she announced it done.

Wario was seated in the kitchen with his arms folded and he had a look of victory upon his face. On the other side of the room Waluigi stood by the fridge and wondered what could make Wario so happy. He was going to question him but then thought better of it. Sometimes he didn't want to know that answers. In fact most the time he didn't actually care. Wario still had that scary happy look about him. His crooked smile grew wider when the kitchen door slowly opened and a weary Plum walked in.

'Giving up already?' He asked with a cocky grin. Plum looked at him and glanced over at Waluigi. She shook her head. Wario raised an eyebrow.

'You're not finished?' He asked with a hint of doubt in his voice. She smiled faintly and nodded before the tiredness engulfed her. First she swayed slightly and before Wario could comment, she was on the floor. After staring at her for a few more moments the brothers exchanged looks. Wario removed himself from his seat and walked over to where she lay.

'Tiring work apparently'

Wario's statement was one of sarcasm and was then to be his departing word. After taking one last look at the girl on the floor he left the room laughing. Waluigi moved from he had been standing and towered above the now sleeping Plum. He didn't really want to leave her on the kitchen floor, so he scooped her up and started to carry her to her room.

As he came closer to her room his arms started to get tired. He sped up in the hope of making it in time before he dropped her. Unfortunately it was too little too late and once again Plum found her way to the floor. She woke up on contact with the floor and felt pain in area's she didn't know existed. She sat up to find a half amused half anxious Waluigi. She glared at him whilst rubbing her behind.

'Sorry' He muttered but Plum never heard him properly.

'Pardon?' She said in amazement. Then realising her mistake she clapped her hands over her mouth. Waluigi stared at her with wide eyes. Plum stood up and started to walk towards her door as if nothing ever happened but Waluigi stopped her. He grabbed her arm and flipped her round to face him.

'You can talk?' He snapped.

'Bravo! You figured me out. Goodnight' She said muttered sarcastically as she tried to wriggle free. Her choice of words only made him hold on harder. She winced in pain as he tightened his grip.

'You deceitful little -' what she was exactly she never found out as she used her knee to deliver a damaging blow. As she made contact he let go in pain, running away from him, she got to her room and slammed the door shut.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Then she realised he could easily get in after her and her amusement turned to fear. For the first time she was scared of him. Rushing to towards her wardrobe in stormed a very angry Waluigi. Giving up with trying to move the wardrobe, which she had hoped would hold the door; she ran to a corner of the room and cowered down. Waluigi slowly but menacingly advanced towards her, still looking as if he was in a bit of pain.

Plum closed her eyes and waited for him to punish her. Her only hope was that it wouldn't last long. The fear inside her was strong and she felt it hard to stop her tears from coming. Once one tear fell the rest followed easily. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, she looked up to see what was taking so long. Opening her eyes she saw the crouched figure of Waluigi glaring at her. His fist was scrunched up into a ball and she guessed that he was going to strike her.

He pulled back his fist and looked at her, ready to hit his target. Her face showed fear and for the first time, Plum didn't look so defiant or strong willed. She now resembled a small lost and lonely child. It struck something inside of him to see her like that and he slowly put his fist down. Plum watched him as his features softened and he stood there with his fist no longer raised.

'I can't do it' he whispered quietly. Plum realised that he was having a battle in his head over whether to punish her or not and decided that there would probably be a reason for it. So she did what she wanted to do to any one who she thought to be a lost soul, she showed compassion. She didn't know what exactly she would be showing compassion for but inside her, she felt a feeling, which told her to give it. Crawling over to where he was now crouched leaning against a wall, she reached her hand out and rested it on his shoulder. He moved instantly and stood up so fast, he made Plum jump.

'Don't' he hissed and then stormed out the room. Plum was now alone and was left to brood over what just happened.

She wondered about what stopped him from hitting her. She recalled the moment when he looked at her and appeared to be having an inward battle. She came to the conclusion that the incident reminded him of something he did not want to remember. She was now starting to get hints of his character. She deciphered that he didn't openly talk about things and never opened up.

Plum started to feel her eye's growing heavier and decided to head to bed. But no matter how tired she felt she still couldn't sleep, she just couldn't let her thoughts go.


	4. A Rough Day

Hello! I am so sorry this has taken a while to update. I just seem to have been so busy. Any way erm we last saw Plum letting her guard down and Waluigi discovering she wasn't actually mute. Once again I thank my reviewers. I appreciate them a lot because you took the time out to not only read the fic but also review it and for that I thank you. Any way on with the story…

**Chapter 4 – A Rough Day**

The next morning saw Plum being dragged up at the break of dawn to start in her daily tasks. Wario had barged into her room early; Plum guessed it was another attempt to get to her. Grudgingly she got up and set to her chores. A few hours later and Plum could be found scrubbing the floor in the hall. Her hands were all red raw and swollen from the hard scrubbing and her fingers were wrinkly from the long periods of time that her hands spent in the water. For the first time since she had arrived Plum felt slightly downhearted.

She had almost done with the washing of the floor when a rather annoyed Wario stalked into the hall. Barely looking up at him she watched as he stomped nearer towards her. Suddenly he stopped. Plum still didn't glance at him and kept scrubbing hard at the same spot on the floor. With one swift kick Wario knocked over Plums bucket of dirty soapy water. The hall was a wash with unclean water. Plum sighed and looked up at Wario, fighting every urge to go and slap him. He laughed at her and walked off again, feeling slightly more cheerful. As soon as he shut the door that he had just vacated through Plum stood up and launched her soaking wet sponge at the door.

Plum was really annoyed about the fact she now had to mop up the bucket of water. She was getting so tired of Wario's attempts to aggravate her. She was fed up of him tipping cold water onto her bed when she wasn't around. It annoyed her how he found the most random and difficult tasks for her to do and then made her do them all over again. He liked to kick her when she was down. He made sure she was belittled at every turn and it made her angry inside. Even Bowser hadn't completely annoyed her. Sure he was demanding but at least he didn't always over step the mark.

Slopping the mop onto the floor with a bit of force she scowled at everything from water that landed on her shoe to the wild mouse that had no become accustom to Plum. She had named it Joey. Even his sweet nature couldn't knock the scowl off her face.

"You're taking a while with the floor" Came a drawling voice from behind. Plum jumped and spun round knocking the bucket over again. Cursing inwardly she glared at Waluigi who had been standing behind her. After she had delivered her glare she put her back to him and began to mop up the water again.

"Not talking today?" He asked. Plum didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or not so she just huffed. Taking this as an answer Waluigi stood watching her as she mopped up the remains of the spilt water. When she finished she sighed a big sigh of relief. Taking her mop, bucket and sponge to the closet she smiled a little to herself. Once again she overcame another of Wario's obstacles. After she had finished putting away her things she made her way to the kitchen. To her dismay Waluigi had the same idea and was sitting down at the table. He wasted no time in barking orders.

"Get us a brew!" He said liking the fact he could give orders out and that they would get done. Plum did so and handed it to him. He never thanked her but then Plum never really expected it. Plum found the quicker she obeyed him the less time he would have to try and start a conversation with her.

"I see you were slow with your floor washing earlier. Even I could have done better," He said mockingly. Plum couldn't resist the urge to bite back.

"Really? I had no idea cockroaches were good at cleaning?"

"Temper temper," He drawled. Plum rolled her eyes at him. With no more chores left to do she seated herself at the other end of the table.

"Why so downhearted all of a sudden? What happened to your sickening cheerful never say die attitude?" Waluigi asked, who had noticed her change in attitude. She seemed to have a little black cloud covering her.

"I think I preferred the annoying wench of a girl," Waluigi muttered.

"I think preferred Bowser's keep" Plum said under her breath whilst reading a newspaper left strewn across the table. The front cover was going into detail on how the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was set to wed some plumber. If only things like that happened to her. As she read on she saw that the Princess was holding a ball in honour of the up coming wedding and the whole Kingdom and the neighbouring Kingdoms were invited.

Plum was prevented from reading the rest of the paper by the kitchen door flinging wide open as Wario entered looking extremely annoyed about something. Plum and Waluigi exchanged bewildered glances.

"Something wrong Bro'?" Asked Waluigi trying to provoke him.

"There's always something wrong you imbecile! The fact that..Well that, that fat idiot of a cousin of ours is once again in the papers! He thinks he's so popular! He thinks he's so special and all because he rescue's some idiot blonde from Bowser! After that daft stunt he is now the Kingdoms O'wonderful saviour! Well it stinks! Now the pillocks marrying her!" Wario ranted on, getting angrier.

"And?" Waluigi asked grinning.

"'And' he says! AND? AND? AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY ABOUT IT! WHATS SO WONDERFUL ABOUT MARRAIGE? NOTHING! THATS WHAT" Wario shouted waving a few bits of paper around.

"Well are we invited to the celebrations?" Waluigi asked, clearly enjoying his role in annoying Wario.

"Shut up" Was the only reply. Wario seemed to be so annoyed that he stormed right out the room again.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Waluigi said to himself.

Later on that day Plum was in her room lying on her bed. Downstairs she could hear Wario and Waluigi shouting at each other. Just recently they were always at it.

The other day they argued over who was the better driver when it came to winning some kind of race. Once they even argued over what colour piranha plants were. Plum often got the feeling they didn't care what they argued over as long as they argued. She also learnt to avoid such occasions at all costs. It wasn't the fact the arguments got violent as such; it was the flying objects that got launched in all directions.

On this occasion though Plum figured they were arguing over the whole princess marrying their cousin thing. She was rather curious as to why this could annoy Wario so much, so she crept down towards the room where the argument was being held. Standing outside the door she pushed it slightly ajar and listened to the argument.

"Your just jealous of people, you always are!" came Waluigi's voice. It appeared once again he was doing the taunting.

"No I am not jealous! I just don't see why 'he' gets all the fame and glory!"

"It's because you're a large ugly walrus and haven't got the brains or stamina to rescue a princess. Even if you did she would probably beg to go back to her captor!"

"Says you! You're a walking beanpole! Your only here because of my nice generosity!" Wario snapped.

"The point remains your jealous of Mario!" Waluigi said stubbornly.

When he said this it made Plum think, she was sure she'd heard Bowser mention someone called Mario.

"Ha! This coming from the guy who has something against Luigi?" Wario sneered.

"That's different!"

"Oh yeah. The only difference being I don't have feelings for Peach like you do for Daisy. Your still jealous of Luigi though!" Wario said. Plum felt that this was all getting more interesting by the minute and carried on listening even though she was sure they wouldn't want her to hear this.

"You don't even have a clue my ignorant brother!"

"Is that so? That's why I know she would never go for you even if Luigi weren't on the scene? That's why I know she practically hates you. I know more then you think,"

"Get bent" Came the final reply. Something in Waluigi's voice told Plum the conversation was over. Plum peered through the gap again and saw that Waluigi was heading for it. Dashing out the way she hid in a nearby shadow. She watched as she stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. He stalked off in such a rage he didn't notice Plum or anything else that was in his way.

In her room Plum thought over the days events. Even without talking to Waluigi she beginning to piece together his personality. He seemed to like winding Wario up and could usually take back what he gave out. But for some reason Wario seemed to cross the line when he mentioned two people by the names of Daisy and Luigi. Plum spent a while wondering who they were and what could cause another person so much heartache.

Glancing out her window she wondered where those two people were. Her eyes shifted over towards the beautiful white castle on the other side of town. She supposed that was the castle to which the Princess owned. How she wished she could be a princess. If only a handsome prince would come rescue her from this castle and make a beautiful princess out of her. Sighing she knew this was just a fantasy of hers that would never really happen, she would never really find true love in this castle any way. She'd not left it since she arrived. With a heavy heart she went to bed and closed her eyes.


	5. Hello's and Goodbyes

Hello, once again. Apologies first off, I am so sorry that this fic hasn't been updated in a while. My computers been broke and I find myself time stricken. Any way, I don't own the characters (sadly); I have no rights to them or anything else you may recognise. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 – Hello's and Goodbyes.**

The next morning saw Waluigi and Plum in the kitchen; Wario was nowhere to be seen. Waluigi was eating breakfast and Plum was reading the rest of yesterday's paper. Yesterday's argument seemed to have blown over for the time being and everything was peaceful. When the doorbell went Plum made to get up to go answer it but Waluigi stopped her.

"Sit. Let that Wario get it. Could do with the exercise," He said without even looked up at her. Plum looked at him with a bemused expression on her face. She sat back down again and waited for Wario to yell something at her. For some reason it never came and Plum shrugged it off without a thought. The door came open and in strolled Wario.

"We have visitors," Wario muttered. Both Plum and Waluigi looked behind Wario to see whom it was he was referring to. From behind him walked in two young women. Plum guessed they were about her age. The first of the two women to walk in was a brunette who wore a long yellow dress. The second was the same height as the first but wore a pink dress and had lovely long blonde hair. She seemed the more reserved of the two.

"Peach, Daisy," Waluigi said and nodded in acknowledgement. The blonde nodded back but the brunette was the first to talk.

"We came to see if the rumours of a servant are true," She said flatly. Her eyes shifted over to where Plum was sat.

"Is this her?" She asked. Waluigi nodded. The blonde walked forward and smiled warmly at Plum.

"Hello, I'm Peach" She said, Plum smiled back and shook her hand.

"She's a mute," Wario said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Now you've seen her you can both go away again,"

"Button it Wario. We want to make sure she's looked after properly," The brunette said glaring at Wario.

"By the way I'm Daisy," she told Plum, Plum looked over at Waluigi. "What's her name?" She added.

"Her names Plum," Waluigi said, not making eye contact with Daisy.

"Right ok. I want to see where she sleeps," Peach said.

"Why?" Wario demanded.

"Because as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom I want to know that the people are ok and aren't living in poor conditions," she said as she cast a disgusted look at the state of the kitchen. Plum looked at Peach in shock. Was she the Princess that resided in that beautiful white palace? Wario was about to say something when Daisy gave him a stern look.

"Fine, Plum can show you her room"

Plum lead the two women out of the door leaving behind a very disgruntled Wario and a starry eyed Waluigi. When they reached Plums room Peach was surprised to see she had a proper room with a proper bed.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Daisy agreed with her.

"I hope they treat you right," Daisy added. Even though she hardly knew them Plum could tell that the two women were indeed very honourable people. Without thinking she decided it wise to talk to them.

"They're ok, Wario's a bit of a git though," Plum said, earning surprised expressions on the faces of the two women.

"I thought you were mute?" Peach asked.

"Only in front of Wario," Plum said. The two women grinned at each other.

"But what bout the other idiot?" Daisy asked. Plum took this to mean Waluigi.

"Oh... I let it slip in front of him. But he's ok, he's not as bad as Wario," she said simply. By the look on Daisy's face she doubted that Waluigi could be ok. After a few more minutes looking around the room the three of them decided to return to the kitchen.

As they drew nearer to the kitchen they could hear Wario and Waluigi exchanging words once again.

"She's way out of your league," Sneered Wario. Daisy overheard this and rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't even like you and will never really have the time for you. You ought to be like me and -"

Daisy deciding she didn't really care that they were talking about her and decided to walk in and halt proceedings. Peach and Plum followed suit.

"You know for once Wario is right," Daisy said looking staring at Waluigi. Wario sat there smug.

"You've been harassing me for months and it's about time you gave up. I am quite happy with Luigi thank you very much," She stated matter of factly. Waluigi sat there in silence and stared at the table. Plum kind of felt sorry for him. Daisy looked at him and then stalked off out of the room.

"Erm. Bye Plum, Wario..Waluigi," Peach said but only Wario and Plum answered her back. Just before she left the room she stopped and turned round to them.

"Oh and one more thing. You all will be present at my ball on Friday I take it?" Peach asked hopefully. Wario said yeah he'd be there, which made Plum think he was up to something. After all he did make a big fuss over it when it was in the papers.

After Peach left, Plum sat down at the table with the two brothers. Waluigi had remained silent for a while after that. Wario's mouth evolved into a twisted smile and looked directly at Waluigi, who stared back at him.

"Told you so," Wario said. "But you wouldn't listen,"

Waluigi just ignored him. However Wario didn't let it go.

"I was right! Daisy doesn't like you," He said whilst laughing nastily. Both Plum and Wario seemed to expect Waluigi to bite back. Plum was all ready for running out the room when the argument erupted. But the argument never came. Waluigi suddenly stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Wario and Plum looked at each other with their mouths wide open. That was unexpected.

"Touched a nerve I think. Any way later on when he rears his ugly head he can take you to get a dress," Wario said to her, Plum raised an eyebrow. Why would she need a dress?

"You're going to the ball too, otherwise Daisy will kill me. Besides that mardy git will need company because I shall be taking someone with me so I can show off in front of Mario," He said feeling pleased with himself. Plum wondered who in their right mind would want to go with him.

Plum sat there thinking about the ball for a while. It would be her first ball. She suddenly felt so happy inside. When she was at Bowser's she never really saw anyone else never mind inter acted with anyone else. Her mind moved onto the topic of what she was going to wear. A nice evening gown maybe. Eventually she grew bored of sitting in the kitchen so she stood up and went to retire to her room.

As she walked down one of the many dark corridors she could hear loud banging noises sounding from one of the rooms near to her. Being curious as to what these noises were she followed the sound of the banging. Eventually she came to a door. She made to open the door but was startled by the sound of cursing coming from behind it.

Giving in to temptation Plum opened the door to come face to face with an evidently agitated Waluigi. Apparently he hadn't noticed her arrival and carried on Rummaging through some draws. Near to the draws was a bed with an open bag. It occurred to Plum that he was planning on leaving.

Plum watched as he absentmindedly muttered to him self whilst taking items from the draws and stuffing them into a large bag.

"Going somewhere?" Plum asked. Waluigi stopped what he was doing and scowled at her.

"None of your business," He snapped. Plum walked over towards him and sat on the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" Plum asked nicely.

"No"

"It might help"

"Go away you annoying child," Waluigi hissed nastily. Plum grinned at him; it was the best way to get a reaction. He glared and then threw an item of clothing at her. They both stayed in a long silence, Plum watched as he went about his business.

Eventually Plum found something to say. She was starting to find the silence very tedious and hadn't got anywhere in finding out where he was going.

"Erm..Will you be going to the ball?" Plum asked but after she asked it she felt a bit daft. About twenty-five minutes ago he was having Wario and Daisy lay into him so it probably wasn't the best thing to start talking about. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Might do," He muttered. Plum nodded.

"Might be worth going. Apparently Wario will be taking someone. Could be amusing," She said cheerfully. As she said this Waluigi shut his bag and lifted it off the bed. Plum looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Where...erm why are you going?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't actually tell her. All he did was shrug.

"At least you get a choice of whether you can go or stay!" Plum said as matter of factly.

"Not my problem," And with that he pushed past Plum and stalked off, leaving her in his wake.

A few hours after Waluigi's swift and unexpected departure Plum was to be found in her room, silently gazing out of her window. His departure seemed kind of final. Plum wondered what it would be like without him and if he would ever come back.


	6. Plums Day Out

Hello again! Hope you're all ok and you can forgive me for taking a while to update. Any way, here's the sixth chapter of 'This is Plum'. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Plums Day Out.**

Plum awoke the next morning feeling really tired. She had a restless night that night, all she could think about was the upcoming ball. She was so excited about it. Sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes she came t the conclusion that she slept in longer then she normally would have done.

Getting dressed in her normal scruffy attire Plum left her bedroom and headed for the kitchen. She thought back to the night before and wondered if Waluigi had came back during the night. As she became nearer to the kitchen she could hear voices. One of them sounded like Peach's.

As she entered the kitchen she saw that she was right, it was Peach's voice she heard. Peach was seated down at the table with a cup of tea in front of her. Wario was opposite from her and was looking very disgruntled. Both acknowledged her as she made her way in.

"Plum my idiot brother hasn't come back yet has he?" Wario asked. Plum shook her head.

"Why where is he?" Peach asked curiously.

"Don't know and I'm not particularly bothered. Any way now she's here you can go," Wario said to the blonde Princess.

"Fine. Plum you're too come with me today, we're going to find you a dress. Daisy's meeting us in town," Peach said smiling, Plum smiled back and nodded.

Within half an hour Plum and Peach were driving along the Mushroom Kingdom roads in Peach's heart coach. This was all too surreal for Plum. She was actually going to get a dress and she was getting a day out in the sunshine too. This was fantastic, she couldn't stop smiling.

Peach parked the car in a designated parking space and both ladies headed into the Mushroom Kingdom's shopping hot spot. Peach explained that they were going to meet Daisy in Peach's favourite cafe. As they walked Peach stuck up a conversation.

"So what's the deal with Waluigi? Why is Wario asking if he's come back or not?" Peach asked.

"Well, they had an argument, shortly after you'd gone. Wario got to him and he took off and left, bags and all," Plum said cutting the story short.

"Blimey, it all kicks off at your place," She said shaking her head. They reached the cafe and entered. Daisy was sat in the corner and instantly waved them over. When they sat down Peach ordered to coffee's and carried on asking Plum about the argument.

"Why did they argue any way?" Peach asked.

"They just argued over nothing in particular, as always. But then Waluigi's never walked out before," Plum said biting her lip. It felt good to talk freely to other people.

"It'll blow over, it always does," Peach said.

"Oh I don't know," Daisy said dismissively. Peach and Plum looked at her wondering why she said that. Daisy pointed over to the far corner, all three ladies looked over to see Waluigi slouching in the corner.

"Oh dear," Peach said. Daisy nodded.

"He's been here for ages, just sitting there," She told them.

"Think I should go over?" Plum asked. Daisy shrugged.

"I think you should, he doesn't look too good," Peach said quietly, Daisy thought about it and agreed. Plum stood up and walked over the length of the cafe and seated herself down next to Waluigi. He took one look at her and then continued to look at his cup of coffee.

"Hey," Plum said quietly.

"Are you ok? You don't half look rough," She asked him.

"I'm fine, alright," He said, not looking at her.

"Really? Where did you stay?" She asked.

"It has nothing to do with you and it is not up for discussion so you can tell your friends to keep their noses out," He said as he nodded over in Peach and Daisy's direction. After giving Plum one last glance he stood up abruptly and walked off and out of the cafe.

Plum returned to Peach and Daisy and retold all that had progressed between them. Both the princess's shook their heads. The three of them drunk their coffee's and then left to pursue a new dress for Plum.

They browsed several shops till eventually they found the right dress. It was a most beautiful fit on Plum and both Peach and Daisy admired her in it. It was long and off the shoulders, coloured in the deepest of purples. It was stunning and Plum couldn't wait for the ball.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Squealed Peach. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You so have to go in that!" Daisy added. A small toad came up to them and asked them if they needed any assistance. Peach smiled and shook her head.

"We'll take it!" Peach declared. Plum gasped.

"But I can't afford that," She said. Peach laughed.

"You don't need too! You're my friend and you shall have a dress," She said happily. They paid for the dress and left. It was getting later on in the day so the girls decided to call an end to their day out. Daisy returned to the Sarasaland Kingdom and Peach dropped Plum off back at Wario's castle.

Plum walked up the gates leading to the castle in high spirits. Her good mood dropped dramatically when she realised the front door was locked. There was a letter left under a stone near the step. It told her that Wario had gone out for the night and probably wouldn't be back till morning.

"Charming" She muttered to herself. Now what was she supposed to do? She hadn't much choice but to sit outside and wait for his return.

She sat down on the step and waited patiently. It was starting to get a bit cold so she pulled her knees up to her body to keep herself warm. Time passed slowly for Plum as she sat there all alone. It was now dark outside and Plum was getting rather bored. It was colder then before and she started to shiver.

In the distance she could make out some headlights from a car. Dismissing the car as Wario's she tried not to get her hopes up and put her head in her hands. The headlights got closer and eventually when she looked up they started to blind her. Putting her arm over her eyes she tried to see who it was now pulling up Wario's drive. The car stopped and someone got out. Plum took her arm down when the headlights went down.

The person walked over towards her and the door. Plum stood up and leaned on the door behind her. To her amazement she did actually recognise the person. With a smirk on her face she watched as Waluigi walked up to the door, staring at her in bewilderment.

"Has he had the good sense to kick you out?" He asked.

"No, he's gone out," She said as she handed him the letter that Wario had left her.

Waluigi read the letter and shook his head. He unlocked the door and let them both in. The both ended up in the kitchen where Plum made them both a cup of coffee.

"Are you back for good or is this a passing visit?" She asked him. He just shrugged in reply.

"It's been odd without you here," Plum said as she drank her coffee.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked with a smirk. Plum clicked with a tongue and thought it over.

"Well it's been quieter, so I suppose that would be a good thing," She said with a grin.

"Right, any way I'm going for a bath. Laters," He said before tipping his coffee down the drain and leaving her on her own.

She sat down at the table and smiled to herself. After she finished her coffee she herself retired to her bedroom.


	7. Problems

Hello all. Once again thank you for those kind reviews. You all rock! This chapter is probably my longest ever! It's probably not that good so forgive me. For some odd reason it never took me as long to write as other chapters. However I have been less distracted recently. Any way, sadly I still don't own any of the characters. Oh well. I should also state that Plum lives in Wario's castle (for the moment) because he won her in a card game with Bowser. When I started writing this fic I didn't realise that she was indeed a Princess. I had an ending all worked out but I have since changed it to coincide with her being a Princess. Any way on with the fic…

**Chapter 7: Problems.**

The night of the ball had finally arrived and Plum was all ready to go. Peach had dropped by a few hours before and had somehow managed to tame Plums scruffy locks. Her hair was now luxuriously shiny and straight. In two hours Plum transformed into a stunning young lady from a scruffy no body. Plum felt amazing. Her reflection in the mirror was so unrecognisable, she looked so different and she liked it.

Plum stood in front of the mirror for a good ten minutes admiring Peach's handy work. Peach giggled at Plums expression. Peach picked up her bag and made towards the door. As she went to open it she heard a sharp knock. Peach opened the door and Waluigi walked in looking most uncomfortable. For once he looked smart. Peach gave him the once over and more or less approved.

"You'll pass for a human I suppose," Peach said smiling. Waluigi grunted a reply.

"Any way I best be on my way. Take care of her tonight or you'll have Daisy to deal with," Peach said to Waluigi after she had waved at Plum.

Peach said her final goodbyes and then left Plum in her room with Waluigi. Plum looked at Waluigi and couldn't resist a giggle.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's just odd to see you in a suit," She said happily.

"Don't get used to it," He told her.

"Any way, Wario wanted to see us downstairs," He said bluntly. Plum nodded and followed him out of the door. She kept staring at Waluigi; she just couldn't believe how different he looked in a suit. She coughed out loud trying to get his attention.

"Nasty cough," He said sarcastically. Plum smiled.

"Well?" She said quietly.

"Well what?" He said, stopping to turn round to look at Plum. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"You still haven't said how I look?" She said with a grin playing on her lips. Waluigi wasn't expecting that question. He glanced at her and then shrugged. He hadn't really given it a second thought. He looked at her. It was indeed a nice dress and it did fit her well. She looked more feminine then usual. Waluigi shook his head and turned round. This was not a smart move.

"Come on, Wario's waiting," He said dryly. Plum grinned to herself. That was funny. Now she had this dress on she felt she had a bit of power.

When they found Wario in his usual place at the dinner table, he looked slightly agitated. Plum wondered if his date for the night was going to show. Wario seemed ready to go to the ball, in his suit and everything but something seemed wrong.

"You wanted to see us?" Waluigi said.

"That's right, I have a proposition for you," Wario said. Plum didn't like the sound of this.

"Go on," Waluigi said, not sounding too interested.

"Well Mona is coming back tonight and I don't think she'll like the idea of me having a slave..." Wario started. Plum wondered about what he was actually getting at. Apparently Waluigi didn't have a clue either.

"And? What do you expect me to do about it?" He said in a bored tone. Plum wondered if it was wise to ask that second question.

"Well I want you to pretend that Plums your erm..." Wario said trying to keep a straight face. Plum went cold, was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting?

"Don't even say it," Waluigi said sternly. Plum silently thanked him.

"I'll give you ten thousand red coins," Wario said. Plum didn't believe him, what she also couldn't believe was that Waluigi seemed to be actually thinking about this.

"Twenty," Waluigi said. Plum gasped. He was actually considering this and hadn't even thought about her in all of this.

"Twenty five and I expect you to share your room," Wario concluded. Plum closed her eyes, silently wishing that this were just some horrible dream.

"Done," Plum screamed inside her head. This was total madness. Feeling a bit faint she sat down on the nearest chair. Wario said something about going to the ball in his own car as he was meant to be picking up Mona. With in a few minutes he had left the castle and gone to pick up Mona.

As soon as she heard the front door shut she fixed Waluigi with her most angry stare. She wasn't happy with the situation that he'd put her in.

"Look I could do with the money," He said, trying to justify his self. She humphed and tapped her fingers on the table.

"There's nothing you can do about it so it's a waste of time sulking. Any way we best get going to the ball," Waluigi said warningly to her. Plum frowned and got up from the table and stalked off out the castle and towards Waluigi's car.

The journey to Peach's castle was a silent one. No words were spoken between them. But inside Plums head it was a different story. She was seething. How was she supposed to play the doting girlfriend of the ever-insufferable Waluigi? What made it worse was that he was getting paid. That's if Wario actually stuck to his word. This would make her suffer.

She glanced over to look at Waluigi. Then a thought crossed her mind. If she was to suffer this indignity then so would he. She was going to make him pay for this. She was going to make him uncomfortable in every way possible. She was going to embarrass him at every given moment and make him wish he hadn't accepted that deal with Wario.

By time she realised they were already at Peach's castle. A small Toad attendant opened her car door and politely helped her out of the car. Waluigi threw his keys and another Toad and told him to park his car. The Toad caught the keys and mumbled something about manners. Plum smiled apologetically at the Toad and then followed Waluigi up to the doors of Peach's castle.

When they entered the castle and found the dance floor Plum immediately looked around for Wario and Mona. She hoped that they had gotten here earlier. She looked at Waluigi who, in record time, had started to scowl at everyone in sight. Plum tried to see what had made him scowl but then she had to look no further.

"Ah," She murmured as she spotted Daisy with her partner. Her partner was in a black tuxedo and had a green bow. Quite the dish Plum thought to herself. Waluigi heard her soft exclamation and growled quietly. Plum wanted to go over and greet Daisy but Waluigi seemed to be making the effort in keeping her away.

Eventually Wario did turn up, with who she guessed was Mona in tow. Plum had secretly hoped that Mona had changed her mind. She saw Wario lead them over. Thinking it wise she prodded Waluigi on the arm gently and nodded over in Wario's direction.

Seeing her opportunity come about nicely Plum grinned and slipped her arm around Waluigi's. This unexpected gesture made him jump and tense up under her arm. Plum smirked to herself. He gave her a sharp stare and then turned to greet his brother.

"Waluigi, Plum, this is Mona and Mona, Waluigi my brother and his erm girlfriend Plum," Wario said straight faced. Plum wondered how he slept at night. Everyone greeted each other in acknowledgement.

Plum looked at Mona and wondered if her sanity was in tact. She was very pretty with light brown hair and dressed in a beautiful red dress. What did she see in Wario? Plum shook her head. She looked at Waluigi and decided she'd give him a playful nudge. He didn't seem to take too kindly to being nudged by her and gave her yet another a glare. She gave him an innocent looking smile.

After a few moments of small talk between Wario, Mona and Waluigi had ended the happy couple left Plum and Waluigi alone. He turned to face her directly and looked furious. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off into a quiet corner. He spun round and glared at her.

"What are you playing at?" He hissed at her. She simply smiled.

"If I'm going to suffer then you are too!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm warning you, do-not-play-games-with-me," he said, his voice dangerously low. But Plum was not finished yet.

"You're getting paid to have me as your girlfriend. I think it's fair that I should get some enjoyment out of this too don't you think?" She said sweetly. Winding him up was fun.

Waluigi took a sharp deep breath in and looked around. Daisy and her partner were headed in their direction. Before they reached him he said one last thing.

"Don't talk to me about fairness," He hissed. Plum looked over at Daisy and her partner and raised her eyebrows.

The couple came over to where Plum and Waluigi were standing and greeted them both.

"Hey Plum, Waluigi," Daisy said happily.

"Hey Daisy," Plum said, Waluigi didn't say anything at all, he just scowled instead.

"I don't think you've met my partner Luigi, have you?" Daisy said and Plum shook her head.

"Hi Plum," Luigi said and Plum returned the greeting.

"I'll be with Wario when you're ready," Waluigi said bitterly, casting Luigi one last glare before stalking off moodily.

"Taking it like a man I see," Luigi said shaking his head. Plum and Daisy smiled.

They started to have a conversation filled with all kinds of pleasantries when the whole entire ball came to a stop.

A few screams and a big crashing sound came from in the middle of the dance floor. The three some turned round to see what was going on but they couldn't through all the guests standing in their way.

Daisy, Luigi and Plum pushed their way past the crowd to see what was going on. They found Wario, Mona and a grumpy Waluigi standing near the front of the raucous.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked Mona, who looked confused. Plum looked round and instantly recognised what was in the middle of the dance floor. The Clown Copter. Plum stepped forward past Waluigi and stared at the Copter. He put his hand on her arm, keeping her from going any further. If the Copter was here then so must..

"Bowser!" A few people shrieked. Plum gasped and recoiled back behind Waluigi. She didn't notice that she was clinging onto him. He noticed however but let it slide. Peach and what seemed to be Luigi's brother came over to Plum and the rest and looked furious.

Bowser jumped from out of the Copter that had not so long ago crashed through the ceiling of the ballroom. He had a manic grin that seemed complete with his booming laugh that echoed through the room.

No one said anything as the giant reptile went close to Peach and the rest. Wario wasn't to impressed to see the giant reptile. The last time he saw Bowser he had swiped Plum off him.

"Hello Wario. Long time no see," He boomed. Then Bowser let out another laugh as he spotted Plum hiding behind Waluigi.

"Ah Plum. We meet again. But my, haven't you changed," He said as Plum shook with fear. What was he after?

"What do you want Bowser? You weren't invited!" Peach said angrily.

"My dear Peach. For once I'm not after you. Don't worry I will be one day soon. No. I want what's rightfully mine. Plum I'd watch yourself," Bowser said warningly. Plum felt faint at his words. He scared her.

Bowser turned to leave but before he did he had one more message to give out.

"Oh and Wario, I trust know one knows about your little secret," Bowser asked of Wario who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh come on Wario. Think man. Something you nearly lost in our card game. I trust know one knows what that would be? We both know it could have devastating effects on certain people," Bowser cackled before clambering into his Clown Copter and flying off into the night.

Everyone left in the ballroom seemed shaken but unhurt.

"What did he mean by your 'little secret'?" Waluigi asked Wario.

"Erm, he meant I nearly lost our castle in a card game," Wario said feeling a little hot under the collar. Plum knew this to be a lie. She knew that he nearly lost Waluigi in that card game.

"Is that it? Jeese. That Bowser's loosing his marbles!" Waluigi said shaking his head.

Peach came over to Plum and took her aside.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked and Plum nodded. She didn't want Peach to worry. Peach looked worried for a moment but then turned round to Waluigi and advised that he take her home.

"She has a point," Wario said " See you home bro, Plum,"

Wario took Mona off in his car and Waluigi took Plum home in his. Plum was still shaking with fear on the way home.

"He's all mouth, don't worry," Waluigi said, after he saw her shaking out of the corner of his eye. Plum nodded and felt slightly calmer after that.

Back at Wario's castle the four people were sat in the rarely ever-used study. Plum decided to keep to her mission of winding up Waluigi and sat next to him, much to Wario's delight. She was seated so close to Waluigi that she was practically on top of him. He tried to shift over but eventually he came to the edge of the sofa.

She lifted her right arm and put it round his neck. She felt him tense up again under her body. She found it fun to see how much she could make Waluigi squirm. Moving one step further she ran her fingers through his hair, his breathing became slightly heavier. She smirked at his obvious uncomfort.

Her next step went one to far. She felt she needed to push her mission further and placed her hand on his knee and she gave it a little squeeze. This caused Waluigi to yelp and jump up. In a rushed voice he announced he was going to bed. Plum had to refrain from laughing.

Ten minute later Plum felt it best to go to bed to and waved goodnight at Mona and Wario who were to busy wrapped up in themselves to notice her.

As she left the study she felt a hand grab her.

"Right missy. This game stops now!" Waluigi hissed at her. Plum grinned at him and walked off. He followed her. Despite Wario telling them to share a room, Plum didn't think it wise to take that risk. She had riled Waluigi up enough for one night. She reached her room and was about to enter when Waluigi grabbed her arm once again.

"Goodnight Waluigi. I enjoyed tonight," She said with a cheeky grin on her face before shutting the door on him.

He couldn't be bothered to argue with her so he didn't knock on her door or walk in.

"Goodnight" He muttered to no one in particular before heading off to his own room.


	8. Their Story

Hey folks! Once again it took me a while to update, this time it was because of my stupid Internet connection. I had to re-install the whole thing. Any way this chapter is my longest yet. Thanks for all those of you who have reviewed so far. When I first started writing this story I didn't think I'd get many reviews, so those reviews I do get are very welcome and very much so appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Their Story.**

In a far way Kingdom the sun shone equally as bright as it did in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yet in all the sunshine and warmth of the land, Monstro Land held a very sad story in it's midst. The King and Queen reigned over the lands without hassle and without bemoaning their sad tale. They put on a mask in front of their Kingdoms people. Many years ago the King and Queen had their first of two children. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was a beauty to behold. They named her Plum. Joy spread through out the Kingdom as the Royal couple showed off their daughter. A few years later and they had been blessed with another young daughter who they named Maple.

Behind all the happiness and smiles the King and Queen waited for tragedy to strike. You see tragedy was inevitable. The King pretended that he had forgotten all about their troubles but the Queen was terrified that it would happen soon.

It all started when the King was a Prince in search of a Princess. He knew which one he wanted but was unable to reach her. She was imprisoned in a rotten old castle that was barely used. The Princess was held captive by a Koopa Wizard who went by the name of Kamek who used his wand to fend off challengers seeking the Princess. The Prince was determined to have her for his own and decided to seek help. That was when he came across a big reptile that said he knew a way to help.

The Prince sensed distrust in the reptile but knew this was his only hope, so he listened to the reptile's words. The reptile took him to Kamek's shattered castle and said he would go and sort Kamek out whilst the Prince should look for the Princess. Though the Prince was wary he complied and set off in search of his Princess.

He found a small room and he searched it for clues as to where the Princess was. He felt sure she had been here, he could feel her presence. He heard the door creak behind him and he spun round to come face to face with Kamek and the reptile, which had the Princess in his arms. She was unconscious.

"You? How..." The Prince stuttered. All the time he had trusted the reptile.

"Never trust a slimy reptile your highness!" The reptile laughed wickedly. The prince did not know what to do. There was no way out, or so he thought. As he quickly glanced around the room he noticed a small candle that flickered in the corner. In a mad dash he ran to the candle and set the curtains alight. The curtains went up in flames and then the fire caught the other furnishings. The Prince knew he was running out of time. The smoke engulfed the room making it harder to see. He could hear Kamek and the reptile choking. He dashed over to their noises and snatched the unconscious Princess from the reptiles grasp. Finding the door he sped off as quick as his legs would allow. By now the fire was starting to spread beyond the room. He soon found the exit and ran outside. He spotted some bushes they could hide in. He laid the Princess down and as he did so she awoke.

"My hero," She choked out faintly. He smiled and then spotted a random Yoshi nearby. He left his Princess of the ground whilst he went and fetched the Yoshi. Once he had got both of them safely on the Yoshi they set off back to the Princes' Kingdom. The reptile watched them leave as he stood in front of the now burnt to a crisp castle. He was seething. They would pay. He wanted a Princess. He would have to try the Mushroom Kingdom again.

But the Prince would pay dearly for this. He watched the Prince carrying off with his Princess and with one final burst of rage he shouted after them.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He roared. Kamek came up behind him trembling with fear. The reptile turned round on him and glared forcefully.

"You idiot Kamek. You were supposed to take care of him. I wanted him so I could blackmail his Father, I want Monstro Land. Then I could have used their army to defeat the Mushroom Kingdom. Now you've ruined it," The reptile snarled.

"Sorry Bowser," The Koopa Wizard muttered.

"And now he's taken off with that Princess! I wanted her to be my bride," He snarled again.

"I am so sorry Bowser, but if I may suggest...the Mushroom Kingdom has a new baby Princess. Perhaps you should wait until she's old enough?" Kamek stuttered. Bowser thought this over and grinned a toothy grin.

"And what is this Princess's name?" He asked Kamek, who answered instantly.

"Peach," Bowser chuckled. He shall have Peach when she's old enough and he shall get revenge on that Prince.

And that was how it all started. The Prince married his Princess and they became King and Queen of Monstro Land. They had two children called Plum and Maple. Bowser went into hiding until it was time to take revenge on the rulers of Monstro Land.

He picked his day. He watched as the King and Queen sat in their royal gardens with Plum and Maple. He watched the children with interest. Maple, the youngest stayed with her mother, but the other child, Plum was lively and inquisitive. Bowser watched as her father played with Plum. Bowser chuckled to himself. He knew how to exact revenge.

He sat still and thought about how he could create a diversion. Then he smiled to himself. He clapped his paws together and Kamek came to his aid straight away.

"Yes Bowser?" He said as he bowed.

"I want you to create a diversion," He hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"Okay, as you wish," Kamek said with a sly smile. He waved his wand and he was gone. Bowser turned his attention to the Royal family once more and then watched as Kamek appeared in front of the King and Queen. The King gasped and the Queen squealed. The moment they dreaded came. The reptile kept to his promise that they would pay for the day they burnt down Kamek's castle.

"What do you want?" The King shouted and the Queen yelled for the castle guards to come.

"I want revenge," Kamek said with a grin. He then waved his wand about causing smoke to fill the area. Bowser watched with a smirk and he then heard the family couch and choke in the smoke. Seizing his moment he pushed his way thought the bushes and grabbed Plum from underneath her fathers nose. The King didn't realise.

By time the smoke had lifted the guards had arrived but Kamek and Bowser were nowhere. The Queen wiped her eyes and searched for her young ones.

"Maple?" She said timidly. Maple ran to her mother and hugged her tight. The Queen looked at the King. The King looked around for their other daughter. He stopped looking and all the colour drained from his face. The Queen looked at her husband and instantly felt sick. In a split second she was shouting at guards, telling them to find her little Plum. Their little girl was gone for good.

"Damn you Kamek!" The King shouted in anguish.

Back at Bowser's keep in the Darklands the young girl called Plum was used a slave and was going to be so until the day she died. Bowser waited until Peach was old enough, he had a good guess because Plum would be a few years older then her. He tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and Kidnap Peach but a plumber from the real world, known as Mario, foiled his plans again.

The day when Plum was taken from them never left the Queens heart. That day she lost a part of herself and would never forgive herself for letting that happen to her daughter. Every day and night she wondered about where Plum was now and if she was all right. She could so easily have given up on life itself but she had another daughter to look after so she stayed strong. The King sent most of his guards and army out into foreign lands to try and find Kamek. They were successful but Kamek of course hadn't got their daughter, Bowser had but the King didn't know this and Kamek certainly didn't let on. Eventually the King called off the search for Plum and the Kingdom slowly but surely got on with their lives.

On one fine day after Peach's disastrous ball, the Queen sat down to read the paper in her kitchen. It was full of the usual tedious stuff that she would never bother reading about. She idly flicked over the pages on by one. She turned over to one page and saw the headline.

'_Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom's ball ruined by tyrant'_ The Queen read the title and didn't bother to read the rest. She didn't really care about what happened in the Mushroom Kingdom. She was about to flick over another page when her beautiful daughter strolled in.

"Hey Mom!" Maple said cheerfully. The girl was slim, tallish with tanned hair and brown eyes. The Queen looked up and smiled back. She wondered what Plum would look like now. She obviously slipped into a deep thought because when she awoke Maple was looking at her oddly. The Queen pushed Plum to the back of her mind and concentrated on her daughter.

"You okay Mom?" Maple asked curiously.

"Yes and how many times have I asked you to call me 'mother' it sounds so much nicer them 'Mom'" The Queen sighed.

"Sorry…. Hey!" Maple exclaimed as she looked at the newspaper that her mother was reading. The Queen raised her eyebrows at Maple who pointed at the picture.

"I'd hate to be that Princess. Reptiles, sheesh!" Maple said.

"What did you say?" The Queen asked. Reptiles? I hate that word, she thought to herself. Maple didn't answer. The Queen looked over at the picture for the first time and almost fainted. When she gathered herself she screamed for the King to come downstairs. Maple was shocked. She didn't understand why her mother would be screaming frantically over a picture.

"Mom? Mother? What's wrong?" Maple asked worried. The King came running in with two guards, fearing the worst.

"What's wrong!" The King asked. The Queen said nothing but shaking she pushed the paper over in his direction. He picked it up and then saw what she saw. He dropped the paper immediately.

"It's that reptile," He whispered. The Queen stared him incredulously. How could he be so blind?

"No look! Do you suppose….?" She said pointing at a dark haired girl in the picture.

"Our little Plum?" The King asked and the Queen nodded.

"Your little who?" Maple enquired.

"We….you have an older sister. She was taken from us when you were really small. We think this could be her," The King said. Maple didn't know what to say. She had a sister whom she had never met. It was a lot to take in all at once.

"What are we going to do?" The Queen asked.

"We go to the Mushroom Kingdom. They might have answers. Also they have had dealings with this Bowser guy and his kind," The King said.

"Great! I've always wanted to meet the Princess Peach and Mario and his brother and…" Maple said in one breath,

"You're not going. You're needed here," The Queen said. Maple glared at her mother.

"Your Mothers right," The King concluded. Maple debated this with the King and Queen for quite some time. But in the end she lost the battle and stayed back at the castle whilst the King and Queen prepared to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom. It was time to get their daughter back.

Unaware of what was going on in Monstro Land Plum had woken up nice and early back in the Mushroom Kingdom. She slept well all night despite having a scare from Bowser at the ball. She got up got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. She was in such a good mood that she started to hum to herself. Then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to hum, as only Waluigi knew she wasn't a mute.

The castle seemed eerily quiet this morning and when she got to the kitchen she realised no one was there. It was quite empty. Shrugging she helped herself to a piece of toast and sat down enjoying the peacefulness for once. After a while she grew bored and decided to go see where everyone was. She couldn't find a single person and decided to see if anyone was outside.

She opened the front door and stepped outside. The sun was blazing down on her face and there wasn't a cloud insight. What a great day she thought to herself. She wandered over to the garage and immediately realised someone was in there. She could hear clattering and banging. She opened the garage door and immediately got shouted at.

"Do you mind letting the sunlight in!" Snapped Waluigi. Plum shook her head.

"What? Are you a bat now?" She asked trying not to laugh. He growled in reply.

"Vampire?" She got no reply.

"Hmm, you're not going to melt are you?" She asked laughing.

"Don't push it. I'm not in the mood," He muttered. Plum rolled her eyes.

"You're never in the mood. Any way where is everyone?" She asked.

"Out,"

"Okay, erm what are you doing?" She asked again. He gave her a look that told her to shut up. She had nothing further to say but didn't want to be alone so she hung around a bit. Near a small window she spied a small piranha plant and next to it a larger sleeping piranha plant.

"Cool!" She said as she walked over to them "Are they yours?" She asked Waluigi, she looked at him and he nodded.

She lifted her hand and went to stroke one and it growled at her. Plum pulled her hand back and laughed at it.

"Grouchy. Just like…" She was about to say before she felt Waluigi come up behind her.

"Just like who exactly?" He said glowering at her. She turned to face him and bit her lip.

"Oh no one in particular. Just this incredibly grouchy bitter man I happen to put up with," She said as she turned back to the piranha plants. She went to attempt to stroke it again and it let her this time instead of growling.

"This ones easier to get on with," She observed out loud. Waluigi watched as the Piranha plant allowed Plum to stroke its red and white head.

"Typical," He muttered to the offending plant. "You're the first person that it's allowed to touch them. Except me of course," Plum grinned at his obvious annoyance.

"Excellent!" She said happily and she started to hum a little tune to the piranha plant, to her surprise the piranha plant started to sway to her humming. Waluigi stopped her.

"Must you be so cheerful all the time? Honestly women you have nothing to be cheerful about," he snapped. Plum stopped humming and turned to him.

"Well thank you for reminding me," She said glumly.

"You're welcome," He said sarcastically.

"No wonder Daisy doesn't like you," She said in annoyance as she stormed off back towards the castle. Tears filled up in her eyes. He was such a plank.

He watched her leave. He sighed to himself, for once he felt a little bit guilty. He mentally kicked him self, he had no reason to be guilty. She was annoying. She was always cheerful and smiling. Things rarely got her down. How could anyone in her position be so cheerful?

He hated her for making him feel guilty. He hated her for being his face all the time. He heated her for those times when he was alone and she just invaded his thoughts, heck she even invaded his dreams. She was just plain annoying. He wished she would just go away and leave him in peace. It suddenly occurred to him that when she mentioned Daisy it didn't affect him. He wasn't bothered, but he was bothered when Plum walked out on him. It didn't make sense.

For the rest of the day he tried to avoid Plum, which was easy considering she was avoiding him too. The one occasion when they did see each other, Plum averted her eyes from his gaze and then walked off towards her room.

Waluigi spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the Kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking about Plum. His thoughts trailed off and he wondered what she was up to now.

"Waluigi?" Came a voice that brought him out of his trance.

"Bro?" Oh it was Wario.

"What?" He answered a little annoyed about the peace being broken.

"I need you to fetch Plum. I have some news for her," He said.

"Right, back in a minute," Waluigi said as he left the kitchen. He headed straight to Plums room and told her that Wario wanted her. Plum followed him out the door and wondered what it could be that he wanted to tell her.

As they walked towards the kitchen Plum stayed a little distance behind Waluigi and kept glowering at him. He knew she was glowering at him and he couldn't blame her. He was horrible to her all the time and she was going to get fed up with it eventually. He needed to tell her he was sorry and how he really felt towards her. He would wait until Wario had had his word and then he would tell her.

They reached the kitchen and both of them sat down in silence. Waluigi kept giving Plum random glances which Plum return with a cold hard stare. They both gave up staring at each other and faced Wario.

"Well as you know Mona is my girlfriend. Well I've asked her to move in with us," Wario said. Plum almost laughed out loud but refrained from doing so.

"And? What's this got to do with her?" Waluigi asked impatiently whilst pointing at Plum.

"Well, as I told you the other day she won't like the idea of having a slave so…." Wario said as she struggled to finish his sentence.

"So..?" Waluigi asked feeling that they were actually getting nowhere.

"So Plum, you're free to go. You're released,"


	9. Stay

Hello Folks. I am back once more with another chapter. This is my ninth chapter and hopefully you'll like it. This time we find out what will happen as Plum starts life as a free woman. Once again thank you to all my reviewers! On with the fic…

**Chapter 9 –Stay.**

Wario waited for Plum to do something. However she just sat at the table in a state of shock. A glazed expression etched on her face. He looked over at Waluigi and saw that he was not amused by it all. Wario waved a hand in front of Plums face but she still did not move. He shook his head.

"Plum? For heavens sakes do something!" He said sharply, Plum was on frustrating person at times.

Plum awoke from her mind numbing shock and grinned goofily at him.

"Err... thanks!" Was all she could say. In her state of shock and confusion she forgot that she was supposed to be a mute. When she realised her error she clasped her hand over her mouth. It was too late now though. Wario had noticed her little slip.

"You can talk?" He snapped. The deceitful little...

Plum nodded. Not sure where she would go from this.

"You've always been able to talk?" He snapped again. Plum sat stiff on her chair. She nodded again.

"You talk?" He asked, not quite believing how daft this situation was. Before Plum could nod or say anything, Waluigi interrupted.

"Okay. We've established that she can talk. Move on already!" He told Wario. Plum looked at Waluigi. She would have to thank him for his interruption later.

"And I suppose you knew?" Wario asked Waluigi waspishly. Waluigi nodded.

"So you both lied?" Wario asked, feeling angry that no one bothered to let him in on it.

"Not exactly... We just didn't tell you everything..." Waluigi said with a sly grin.

"You didn't tell me anything!"

"True..."

"Plum?" Wario turned his attention to Plum, who looked at him with mild surprise.

"Yes?" She answered in a small voice.

"Go," He said it with such annoyance in his voice that Plum did not dare question him. She gave Waluigi a pitying look and walked out of the door.

The first port of call would be her bedroom. Now she was released she figured it was best that she gathered all of her belongings, even if her belongings were limited in number. She entered her bedroom and took a deep breath. This would be one of the last times in which she would get to see this room. She walked over to the window and looked out. She sighed. The view was amazing and she felt particularly proud to know that she had been one of few lucky people fortunate enough to see it. Most of the Mushroom Kingdom had been laid out in front of her. It was magnificent.

The room seemed so silent now that she would be leaving it. This was her home for a short period of time and she had to admit that it had been interesting to say the least. Life was better here then it ever had been at Bowser's keep. Then she smiled to herself. Who knows, it may get better still.

There was a short knock on the door. Plum looked at it, then swiftly grabbed her belongings and stuffed them into a tatty bag. She opened the door to find that Peach had appeared.

"Peach? What brings you here?" Plum asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I'm here for you silly, I found you a small place to stay," The blonde Princess offered kindly. Plum smiled, that was a relief. She hadn't really thought about where she was to live.

"Have you got your things?" Plum nodded in response.

"Well then let's go and see if a World War has broken out yet," Peach said cheerfully. Plum supposed she meant Wario and Waluigi.

They left Plum's bedroom and wandered down the corridor. Plum assumed they were headed towards the kitchen, but she was wrong. Peach was leading her towards the stairs that led to the front door. This was it, she was leaving. She was free.

They reached the front door; Peach opened it and walked through it. She held the door open for Plum. Plum was about to take her first step of freedom, when she stopped and stood still. She looked behind her and glanced at the kitchen door. She wondered whether she would see Waluigi again. She knew it deep down that she would indeed miss him.

"Plum?" Peach called out to her. Plum smiled and without any more thinking, she walked straight out of the door. To her surprise both Wario and Waluigi were outside. Both were standing with their backs to each other. Plum tried not to laugh at them.

Peach had already walked over to her car and stood waiting patiently for Plum. Plum was about to go and join the Princess but stopped, she had to say goodbye at least. Plum took a deep breath and marched over to Wario, she wasn't exactly sure on how he would react to her. She held out her hand and to her amazement he shook it.

"Take care Wario," Plum said politely, though in her head she didn't actually care less. She got a grunt in reply.

After that was out the way, Plum turned round to face Waluigi. The man who had kept her amused in all the time she had spent in the castle. They argued lots, it was true but it kept her busy. He was rude to her on a regular basis but Plum found it amusing and even though it pained her to admit it, she had become quite fond of him.

Waluigi watched as Plum bid farewell to Wario. He was a little surprised to see that she was still as polite as ever, even though he treated her like dirt. Sometimes he did feel a little bad for how she was treated but he learnt to push these feelings aside.

He tried on numerous occasions to tell himself that she meant nothing to him, but this wasn't strictly true. She was his sparring partner and was a breath of fresh air in a somewhat dark and gloomy castle. Even when she irritated him, it comforted him to know someone was there and he was not alone. And now she was going. As quickly as she had arrived, she would be in fact leaving him by his self. It irked him to admit this, and admit this out loud he would not but he was sure to miss her.

Plum looked at Waluigi and smiled. He held back a smile; this was no time to go all soft. Plum couldn't help herself. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around a shocked Waluigi. She held him as tightly as she could and let go.

"Take care and behave yourself," She said with a sad smile. This was going on far too long.

"You don't have to go," He blurted out. He had no idea where that came from and he wished he could take it back. He looked around quickly and thanked the stars that neither Peach nor Wario heard him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not sure that she had heard him correctly.

"Never mind," He said before turning around and walking back into the castle. Plum was a little confused but let it go for the time being. Plum headed for Peach and the car. By time both women were in the car, Wario had also gone inside.

Peach asked if Plum was ready and Plum nodded.

Now began Plum's new adventure as a free person. Peach drove off, leaving Wario's castle behind them.

Plum took in all the sights around her as Peach drove through the Mushroom Kingdom. The small cute houses standing in nice neat rows. All the neighbourly toads standing in their gardens chatting merrily away to their next-door neighbours. Plum sighed happily. She'd have given anything to be part of a community like this. With caring people and friendly neighbours surrounding her. Now it was all about to happen and she couldn't believe it.

Eventually Peach drove down a small lane with equally small houses. Plum wondered if this was where she was going to live. Peach pulled up outside a quaint little house, with a red and white mushroom roof. The garden was all done up neatly and there were some flowers planted in a row.

Peach looked at Plum and smiled.

"This is you're new home. Here," Peach informed her. She then handed Plum a set of keys, which were now her very own and told Plum that she had to leave.

"Awwh, do you have to?" Plum asked. Peach nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid I do. I have some guests from Monstro Land headed this way. Something about Bowser," Peach said ruefully. She really had no idea why the Royal family of Monstro Land ever had dealings with Bowser or why she was going to be involved, but then that's the hard part of being Princess.

The two women bid each other a fond farewell. Peach watched Plum enter her new home and smiled to herself. Of course being Princess wasn't all that bad. She had the power to help people.

Plum entered her house. It was all nice and tidy inside which plum really didn't take to. She found the living room and seated herself down on a small sofa.

'It was nice of Peach to furnish this place for me,' plum thought to her self. However the overall tidy-ness of the place was starting to bug Plum. She looked down at her side and spied a soft cushion. With a smirk to herself she picked it up and threw it across the room.

'Lets make this place look lived in,' She muttered.

It took her a fair few hours to make her new home look lived in but Plum managed it. It tired her out none the less, but it was done. Plum glanced out of the window and saw that it was starting to get dark out. Yawning to herself she decided to call it a night and dragged herself off to bed.

Whilst Plum was getting acquainted with her new home, Waluigi was stomping about the castle in one of his foulest of moods. He was at a loss as what to do with himself. He didn't want the company of Wario, he would just annoy him and quite frankly he wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by Wario.

He wouldn't have minded so much if it was Plum…there we go again, he thought to himself. On that subject again. He tried to avoid that particular subject but she just wouldn't go away.

Ever since Plum had left he kept thinking about how he told her to stay. He wondered that if he had repeated his self on her command would she have stayed?

"Heck would she! Why would she want to stay here, you fool," He told himself.

He wished he could see her once more.

He will see her once more.

But how?

He thought about it over and over again. He came to the conclusion that he probably shouldn't just turn up without an excuse or a reason. Then it hit him. He should give her something. But what?

He thought back to some of their encounters and racked his brains for something, anything. Then his mouth twisted into a smile. He realised what he could give her.

With a run he dashed off outside and into the garage. He walked over to the ledge where his favourite Piranha Plant was and picked her up. The Piranha Plant hissed at her owner. Waluigi stroked her on the head and tried to quieten her down.

"It's just as well she's having you. Ever since she touched you, you've been against me," Waluigi growled at his plant.

He took the plant back into the castle after realising that he had no idea where Plum actually was. Wario would know though, so he set off through the castle in order to get answers from his wayward brother.

Wario however wasn't hard to find. He was happily seated in his favourite place – the Kitchen.

"Wario! Where has Plum gone to?" Waluigi asked. Wario looked at him curiously.

"Er, she moved out bro," Wario said whilst giving his attention to his giant bowl of ice cream.

"I'm well aware of that thank you. I want to know where she's moved to!" Waluigi said hotly.

"Oh!" He said. "Why?"

"Just wondered," Waluigi said impassively.

"I see," Wario said and then proceeded to eat his ice cream in silence, as though he assumed it was the end of the conversation.

"Just tell me where she is!" Waluigi shouted.

"Do you like her?" Wario asked with a grin.

"No," Waluigi said impatiently.

"You do, you do like her! Ha ha!" Wario said with great delight. He now had something else to wind him up with.

"Shut up or I'll tell Mona the truth about Plum. Now tell me where she is!" Waluigi snapped.

"But you told me to shut up…." Wario answered.

"Fine, I'll just tell Mona that she wasn't really my girlfriend and that she was your slave…. oh and that you made her clean the windows, do the dishes, sweep the floor, dust the cobwebs and…"

"Fine! She lives at Toad Town Crescent! Jeesh!" Wario said scared about Waluigi's threat.

"Number?"

"6"

"Thank you," Waluigi said after getting the vital info he needed.

He ran out of the kitchen and out of the castle. He jumped into his beloved car and placed his piranha plant in the seat next to his. With a final smirk he drove off towards Toad Town crescent.


	10. Revenge

Hello folks! I finally have the Internet back! Which is great. So now I can carry on with this fic, which is even greater. It's been bugging me not being able to update. Any way I'm back now so on with the show….hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Revenge**

Plum lay in bed, unable to get her self to sleep. The weather outside had deteriorated during the night and she found that it stopped her from sleeping. She lay on her back and blankly started at the ceiling. It felt good to be in a bed, which she called her own. Tomorrow she would go out and try to find a job; after all she could not rely on Peach forever.

Eventually she gave up hope of getting some sleep, so she got dressed again and went downstairs. She was sure that she saw a bookshelf in her house somewhere. She walked into the dining room and saw that she thought correctly. Silently she thanked Peach for furnishing her house. She ran her fingers down the bookshelf until she found a book that suited her tastes. There were many romantic novels floating about. She was quite fond of romantic stories but sadly getting hold of a good romantic book had been far and between. She found an old dusty book; she read the title and smiled to herself. 'Shying Away' was one of her favourite books by the author J. G. Mushroomstien.

She picked up the book and retreated to her living room. She found a comfy spot on the sofa and sat down to read to herself. The weather outside seemed to be getting a great deal worse. A flash of lightening flickered through her curtains and a loud clash of thunder shook her house. She shuddered. She wasn't a big fan of thunder.

As she read through the book, she got so enthralled by the story that she soon forgot about the weather outside. She was about to get to a particular interesting part of the story when a sharp knock at her door caused her to jump in fright. She stood up and listened again. Perhaps it was her imagination. Who in the right mind would come calling at this time of night? But there it was again, a sharp knock on her door.

She put her book down and went to answer the door. She had no way of looking outside to see whom it was, so she bravely opened the door ever so slightly. She looked out and to her amazement and confusion she recognised the caller.

"Waluigi!" She gasped. There he was standing in the rain, dripping wet, looking annoyed with a piranha plant in his hands. He scowled and she let him in.

"What brings you here?" She asked curiously.

He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question, so he just shrugged. Plum looked at him, he was soaking wet.

"Erm, you look wet…" She said. Then felt stupid for pointing out the obvious.

"Now, see…when it rains and you go out in it, little droplets of water fall out of the sky and yes you do get wet," He said sarcastically.

Plum rolled her eyes and beckoned him to follow her into her living room. She told him to sit down and then she lit her fire.

"There, you should dry off in no time," She said cheerfully.

"Thanks," He muttered. He remembered that he was supposed to give Plum his piranha plant. He stood up and walked over to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Erm, I came to give you this…she's yours," He said in a rushed voice. Plum took the piranha plant from him and the plant purred happily.

"Thanks, but I thought she was your favourite," Plum said, wondering why he would give up his cherished piranha plant.

"She was, but ever since you touched her she seems to dislike me," He said slightly ruefully. Plum nodded in understanding and felt a little bad. With nothing else to say an awkward silence came between them. Plum looked over at Waluigi, who averted his eyes. Plum wondered what was up with him; he was being very odd indeed.

"What did you really come here for? You've been acting all odd ever since you arrived and you wont even look me in the eye," Plum told him. He looked at her and realised there was no fooling her.

"Okay. The thing is…" He didn't know how to tell her that he had developed some feelings for her.

He was about to go off into a long winded discussion where he would spend twice as long explaining how he felt with out actually making much sense, when there was a loud noise from outside. It sounded very much like an explosion. Both Plum and Waluigi looked in the direction from which the sound seemed to be coming from.

"What was that?" Plum asked, feeling a little worried. Waluigi shrugged.

Another sound of an explosion went off and the house shook violently. Plum jumped in fright as smoke started to pour into her house. The smoke became thick; so thick that Plum couldn't see very far and could only hear Waluigi coughing. Plum was terrified.

"Plum? Where are you?" Waluigi asked, though the smoke.

"I'm here," She replied, using her hands to feel where she was. Eventually she found Waluigi and felt a little safer.

"Can you hear that?" She whispered fearfully. Her heart was pounding fast.

"Indeed. Follow me," He whispered back. Someone or something was in the room with them, but it was hard to tell whom. The smoke had completely taken over the room. She felt Waluigi shift beside her, he then grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from where the intruder seemed to be standing.

"Going somewhere?" Came a booming voice. A voice they both recognised instantly.

"Bowser?" Plum squeaked. He didn't say anything. He only cackled with laughter.

"What do you want?" Waluigi asked. Bowser chuckled, knowing that neither of them could see him he held out a bob-bomb.

Before Plum or Waluigi could do anything Bowser had lit the bob-bomb and had sent it hurling in their direction. It landed inches away from their feet, they started to run but it was too late. It blew up into a thousand pieces sending them both cashing to the ground.

Bowser grinned. This was working out well, even if Plum had an unexpected visitor. He stomped over to the two people lying on the floor. He kicked Waluigi out of the way and picked Plum up. He left the house immediately and clambered into his Clown Copter. He'd got Plum back and it was so easy.

A few hours later the smoke had cleared out of Plums house. Dawn was breaking and there was a small amount of light shining through the curtains. The odd streak of light shone down on Waluigi's body. He stirred. When he came round he was a little dazed and briefly wondered where he was. Then he remembered he went round to Plums and that was obviously where he still was. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the hell happened last night?" He said, thinking his sore head was down to drinking something. Then he looked around the house.

"Looks like a bombs hit it," He stated about the trashed house. Then he realised what he'd just said. Flash backs started to creep into his mind. Bowser had shown up with bob-bombs and…

"Plum?" He called out. Not really believing that she would still be in here. She never answered.

"Great," He muttered.

He stood up, brushed him self down and left Plums house through the front door. He looked for his car but all he found was the remains. He scowled. He loved his car almost as much as he loved his piranha plants. Now he was car-less and now he had to walk back to the castle, so he could enlist Wario's help in rescuing Plum.

Meanwhile over at Peach's castle, Peach was playing hosts to her guests all the way from Monstro Land. The King and Queen of Monstro Land had requested an audience with Peach. They had a few questions to ask. Peach was a little bewildered as to how a Kingdom so far away could have problems with Bowser.

Peach was sat on her throne awaiting the arrival of her guests, when Toadsworth strode into the room. The King and Queen of Monstro Land along with two of their subjects accompanied him.

"Introducing the King and Queen of Monstro Land,"

Peach stood up whilst her guests bowed down to her. Peach greeted them pleasantly and then proceeded to let them tell her of their problems.

"You see, many years ago we erm lost our daughter, Plum," The King started to say. Peach wondered if it was the same Plum that had been staying with the Wario brothers.

"Well, we angered Bowser, when I rescued my wife, back when she was a Princess and he extracted revenge by taking my little Plum…." He told her, Peach felt sad for the King and Queen. She raised her hand to silence the King.

"I think I may be able to help," Peach said with a smile.

"You can?" The Queen said on the brink of tears.

"You see Bowser held her as his slave – " The Queen gasped "and by chance this person I know rather well won her in a game of cards…."

"Right…I'm with you so far," The King said.

"This guy also kept her as a slave, but he was more approachable the Bowser and he set her free. I sorted her out with accommodation as it were," Peach said. The Queen smiled for the first time since arrival.

"Oh! I can't believe this! This is wonderful!" Cried the King in a song and dance sort of way. Peach felt happy.

"I can take you to her home if you like," Peach said with a smile. The King and Queen nodded happily and they all set off for Plums house. But little did they know that their travels were far from over.


	11. An Indecent Proposal

Once again I am sorry for the (very) late update. After months of writers block and several re-written chapters I can finally update this fic. Once again thank you to all the readers and reviewers.

**Chapter 11: An Indecent Proposal.**

Dark clouds swept over the Mushroom Kingdom, a heavy blustery wind plunged the whole Kingdom into an uneasy darkness. Peach stood at the entrance of her castle and her eyes scanned the angry skies. Something wasn't quite right; she could feel it in her bones. She had a dark prink shawl wrapped round her shoulders in an effort to keep her warm, pulling it tightly she looked over to the King and Queen of Monstro Land and smiled. It was hard to believe anything bad was afoot when she was about to reunite a family in distress.

They looked back at her hopefully and Peach nodded encouragingly. The Royal coach came from round the corner and Toadsworth stepped out. Peach allowed her guests to enter the coach first. Just as the coach set off from the castle the heavens opened and a downpour of rain came pouring down.

"How is Plum? Does she seem healthy? What is she like as a person? Is she…" The Queen started to direct questions at Peach and before she could answer anything the King interjected.

"Now dear, the Princess is doing us a great turn, perhaps we should leave it be and find out for ourselves," He said to his wife soothingly.

As Peach and her guests made their way over to Plums damaged home, Waluigi was making his way in the opposite direction. It would have increasingly difficult to walk through the wind in rain under normal circumstances but this wasn't normal for Waluigi. His body was still feeling the damaging effects from the bob-bomb blasts from the previous night.

He was miles away from home but this wasn't going to deter him from the task at hand. He was going to make sure he rescued Plum, even if it killed him and nearly kill him it would. After an hour or so on foot the tired man collapsed in the gutter. Even through the darkness of the sky fate for some reason seemed to be smiling on Waluigi on this day. It could have been any random mushroom folk that found him lying face down in the gutter but as it was the Royal coach happened to be the next vehicles to pass him.

Peach was half way through explaining what she thought of Plum so far. Even though she hadn't had too much to do with her so far, she could go into a fair bit of detail.

"She wore the most beautiful of dresses to my ball. It was a dark purple and…WAIT!!! Stop the coach!" Peach called out to Toadsworth as she spotted something in the gutter.

The coach grinded to a halt and Peach tied back her hair before attempting to step outside. Toadsworth was most aggrieved by this. This was most un-princess like especially in front of guests.

"Princess I do think you ought to…" He started to say in his best matter of fact voice. But Peach ignored him and put her hand out. She opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

She trotted over to the gutter and gasped in shock when she realised who it was. She ran over and turned the face down Waluigi onto his side. She then turned to the coach drives and beckoned them over. They came over to their Princess's side immediately and helped her get Waluigi into the coach.

He was so cold and Peach only had her shawl to cover him up with. Taking it off she put it gently over him. The Queen found this situation most uncomfortable.

"Really…" She huffed. "Taking strangers off the streets…"

"He's my…friend," Peach said slightly defensively.

"Friends with the homeless? Why in Monstro Land, Princess's did not fraternise with the homeless or common!" The Queen stated with an air of superiority.

"Well that's not how we do things here," Peach said as she watched Waluigi stir.

"Princess, given our company I think we should drop him off somewhere…" Toadsworth suggested in an attempt to keep the peace. Peach looked at him sternly and was about to disagree when Waluigi came round.

"Hey…" Peach said quietly.

"W-Wha…Where am I…Plum…Bowser…" Waluigi mumble groggily. The King and Queen looked at Peach anxiously. Peach shook Waluigi gently.

"What about Plum? Answer me…please," Peach asked quietly but insistently.

"Bowser's got her…Bombed her house last night…I tried to stop him…" He gasped. Peach shook her had in disbelief. What would Bowser want with Plum now? Peach let go of Waluigi and gave the drivers of the coach the instruction to head back to the castle.

"Wait! Why are we going back?" The Queen demanded. Peach looked at her sadly.

"Didn't you hear him? Bowser has got Plum again! We will do all in our power to rescue her…but we can't do that from here," Peach said reasonably.

Unaware of the worry she was causing in the Mushroom Kingdom, Plum found her self once again locked in the tallest tower of Bowser's castle. She had woken from her unconsciousness a while back and hadn't seen Bowser, but she wasn't daft. She knew where she was.

As if he could read her very thoughts Bowser enter her room. She watched him through her brown eyes and wondered what he had in sore for her. He smiled at her, with his teeth bared and a twinkle in his eyes. Feeling a little nervous Plum sank further back against the wall, anything to keep as far away as possible.

"Now Plum, don't be scared. We do go back a long while after all," Bowser said with a low chuckle. Plum scowled.

"I have a proposition to ask of you my beautiful child…" He said almost thoughtfully. Plum raised her eyebrows, what on earth could he ask of her.

"Now you're an unbelievably attractive girl…." He whispered harshly before licking his lips and examining her. Plum felt sick as he described her as beautiful.

"You're single too…. I wonder why no one has wanted you…" he continued. Plum butted in at this point.

"I was held captive here! That's why!" She snapped angrily. He had denied her most of her life and then had the cheek to taunt her so.

"Yes but you have been free for how long now? A good few months at least and no one has even paid you any interest…mwahahaha!" Bowser laughed cruelly. Plum scowled at him.

"Then again you did catch someone's eye didn't you? However he was to cowardly to say anything so his time has passed…" Plum had no idea as to what on earth he could be implying so she called him up on it.

"Come on you dim-witted girl! Surely you did not notice Waluigi hanging around? Oh you didn't? Not that it matters…" Bowser hissed at her stupidity. It was even obvious to him that the younger Wario brother had developed a crush on the girl.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Plum asked with impatience and a feeling of hurt.

"Don't you dare speak to my Dad like that!" Barked a second voice. Another figure stepped into the room and smiled wickedly at Plum. Plum suddenly felt a wave of fear sweep through her body at the speed of light.

She knew this newcomer to be one of the seven Koopalings. This one was known as Roy and was famed for his brute strength and cruelty to all Mushroom folk alike. Roy was butch and very well built like his father. He was arrogant and cold; Plum didn't want to be in the same castle as him, never mind same room as him.

"Plum meet Roy, you're soon to be husband," Bowser said with a loud booming cackle. Roy laughed almost as cruelly.

"My what…?!" Plum shrieked out loud. They couldn't be serious.

"Husband you stupid little idiot!" Roy sneered.

Plum didn't know what to say. She was in total shock the moment Roy had repeated Bowser's sentence. This was a horrendous situation. She almost wished to be back at Wario's castle dealing with his proposition of pretending to be Waluigi's girlfriend. At least that had been fun in some respect.

"You'll be wed in a week's time and no arguing about it!" Bowser told both Roy and his soon to be bride. Bowser gave Plum one last evil smirk before storming out of the door. Roy watched Plum closely with a smirk. She was all his now.

"I didn't dare tell my Dad this but I think you are more beautiful then that ditz Peach…" Roy sneered. Plum coughed uncomfortably.

"Well you've got as much chance of being with me then your Dad has with Peach!" Plum blurted out in disgust. This bit of insolence earned Plum a hard slap across the face. Her left cheek stung in pain and Plum gasped out instinctively.

"No one will rescue you, so I think I have a very good chance thank you!" He snarled angrily.

He watched Plum's face as tears filled up in her eyes.

"Things are different for me now…." She sobbed.

"Oh yeah? I forget you have an admirer…." Roy said sarcastically.

"Peach might send someone…" Plum said half-heartedly. Roy laughed at her again before handing out another slap. This one didn't hurt so much; Plum was trying as hard as she could to block out the pain.

"What? Are we not counting on Waluigi to come and save you? He's just as pathetic as you!"

"Shut up!" Plum snapped back. She wished he would leave her on her own.

"Well Marry me and maybe I will..." he teased her. He lifted up his paw and went to stroke her on the cheek but she moved to the side to avoid contact. Roy growled at her and his hand once again collided with the side of Plums face.

Roy lifted his hand again and Plum reluctantly allowed him to touch her. She closed her eyes and tried to forget who it was, for a brief moment she allowed her thoughts to wander over to Waluigi but she snapped herself out of it. Like he was the type to rescue anyone, never mind her.

"See…. now you're learning," He said with a sadistic glint in his eyes. Plum sniffed away her last tears as she realised this was probably going to be final. She wondered whether she would be free again.


	12. Missing

Here we are another instalment. Once again I apologise for the time it's taken for me to update this thing. I sort of fell out love with the Mario universe, but after some good inspiration and another game of Thousand Year door I'm back :)

Chapter 12: Missing

It had been hours since Bowser had recaptured Plum and now she was back where she started, locked up in Bowser's castle. She walked round her old room, running her hands over the dusty edges of the furniture, the furniture she had spent so much time around and had hoped never to see again. Sighing she looked out of the window and instead of being greeted by a magnificent white castle she was now staring at a landscape of broken platforms and lava.

Eventually she became bored of walking round her room and sat down on her rock hard bed. Once she had time to really take in the situation her head fell into her hands and tears fell fast. She had been so close to happiness and now it had been snatched away. As she sat on her bed sobbing she failed to notice her door being unlocked and her future husband walking in.

"Ah, my soon to be wife..." Roy sneered. Plum looked up in surprise, choking on the last few tears.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

Roy shut the door behind him an edged closer to Plum, a manic look in his eyes. Plum moved as far back and away from him as she could, however it wasn't long before she hit the wall.

"You don't need to fear me..." Roy said calmly. Plum didn't like to tone of his voice.

Roy continued to walk towards his terrified prey, when he was directly in front of her he pulled her harshly to her feet. He gripped her wrists tightly and tried to plant a kiss on her cheek. Out of instinct Plum moved her face, but it was the wrong move. In one quick manoeuvre he let go of her wrists and gave her one almighty smack across the intended cheek.

Roughly one hour later and Roy shut the door behind him, leaving Plum on her own. Sat curled up in the corner not even daring to move to tend to her bleeding wounds. Her body ached and she contemplated her life now, married to a Koopaling and Bowser as a father in law, this was no life, maybe she should give up. Finally forcing herself to stand up she limped towards her sink and mirror.

No matter how bad she felt her injuries were it was nothing to the shock she received when she saw her face in the mirror. She didn't even look like herself any more. As she stared at the reflection the door opened once again. Plum spun round ready to face her attacker. In walked Wendy, her soon to be sister in law and Kammy the Koopa witch.

"Leave me alone!" Plum cried out.

"We're not here to hurt you, you silly girl," Kammy hissed.

"We're here to help, ha ha," Wendy giggled.

Both Koopa's descended on Plum, who stood froze with fear. Kammy raised her wand and aimed it at Plums face. She mumbled some magic words and sparks started to emit from the end of the wand. Plum closed her eyes in wait, hoping that what ever it was Kammy was about to do would be over quickly. But the pain never arrived, instead she felt a rush of warmth spread through her body.

Plum opened her eyes to see the two Koopa's eyeing her with amusement. Plum turned to the mirror and saw that all her wounds were gone, not even a blemish remained.

"Huh?" Was all Plum could manage to say. Wendy laughed.

"I had old Kammy here to heal you, can't have you all battered for your wedding, can we?" Wendy cried out in a shrill voice.

"Wedding?" Plum stammered.

"Yes! We've got sooooo much work to do! I mean there's the dress, the cake, guest list, venue, hair, make up and did I mention the dress? Oh my lord! I swear I am so excited! I wonder if I can get daddy to get me a rich Prince? If he can't I'LL MAKE HIM!" Wendy said in one breath, overwhelming Plum with her enthusiasm. Poor Plum had to sit down as she began to feel dizzy.

"I just wish Roy and Daddy had given my longer then a day to sort it out..." Wendy mused to herself. Plum started to panic.

"A day?" She shrieked, "I was told a week!"

"Yes but Roy sent mock invites to that stupid Peach and friends, Daddy flipped his lid and said it was a stupid idea so they've brought it forward,"

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I've brought some dresses and fabrics for you, we need to get your dress done NOW, please, he he,"

Meanwhile back at Peach's castle a heated debate was going on inside on of the castles many conference rooms. Mario and Luigi hadn't yet arrived and Peach was finding it all hard to control. Waluigi was sat in the corner giving the King of Monstro Land his best evil stare. The King and Queen were eyeing him with distaste, in between discussions of what could have happened to their missing daughter.

"How do we know he hasn't had a part to play in all of this?" The King asked his wife. She nodded in understanding.

"Lets not forget he also kept her as a slave," The King continued. Peach sighed in despair.

"My husband has a point,"

"I don't believe that Waluigi wanted any harm to come of Plum," Said Peach as she tried to reason with her royal guests.

"Yes but just look at the facts, he held her captive and was also there when she allegedly got kidnapped again! How can you trust him Princess!"

Before Peach could respond to the questions thrown at her Waluigi had stood up and had tentatively made his way towards the King. Still in pain from the bomb blast earlier he winced as he stood up to his full height and looked the King square in the eye.

"You may not trust me, I don't care. You think you can show up after all these years and declare to know what's best for her? Ha! The past few months that she's spent living in my brothers house she has become part of my life and if you think you can change that then you're wrong, she means more to me than anything so I will go myself to Bowser's castle and will fetch her back!" Waluigi growled.

The room stood in a shocked silence. The amnimosity that filled air even prevented anyone from noticing that Mario, Luigi and Daisy had entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" Mario asked, eyeing the King and Waluigi glaring at each other.

"Plums been taken by Bowser," Peach answered.

"Yes and he's helped him!" The King bellowed pointing at Waluigi, who started to leave the room.

"I don't need to listen to this idiot! I'm going to go and rescue her,"

"I don't think so," The King said angrily, he grabbed Waluigi by the arm and spun him round, the moment they faced each other again, the King landed and almighty punch in Waluigi's face, sending him down to the floor. In a flash Mario was stood between the two.

"That's enough, this isn't getting us Plum is it?"

Luigi and Daisy both helped Waluigi to his feet, as the King nursed his now swollen hand.

"Mario will you and Luigi go to Bowser's and - " Peach started to ask, but Mario was way ahead of her.

"Of course, Peach!" Luigi nodded in unison.

"I'm coming as well!" Waluigi demanded "And when we get her back I will be seeing her again!" He added threateningly to the King. The King looked at him for a moment and then at the Queen.

"Fine," He said to everyone's surprise.

"Eh?" The whole room seemed to mutter.

"I said fine, she returns to me and you can see her again, just please bring her home," The King pleaded.

"Promise?"

The King and Waluigi had made an uneasy truce. If he brings Plum home, he can see her again, so with that Mario, Luigi and Waluigi leave the castle and head off to rescue Plum from the clutches of Bowser.

"Daisy, can I have a word with you outside?" Peach asked, Daisy nodded and both Princess's left the King and Queen alone for a short while.

"What was all that about? Seemed pretty tense in there..."

Peached nodded with a sigh. Tense was a polite way to put it.

"They don't exactly trust Waluigi..."

"Wonder why?" Daisy replied with a smirk.

"Thing is though Dais, I think he's fallen for her," Peach said glumly. Daisy on the other hand thought this was brilliant.

"Good, then he can leave me alone,"

"Yes I thought you'd say that, however what when she does come back, finds her real family and goes back to Monstro Town?"

"Maybe he'll go with them, ha ha!" Daisy laughed.

"You honestly think the King would allow that?" Peach asked. Daisy shook her head. Before they could say anything else Toad came dashing over to them in a blind panic.

"Peach, Peach! You need to see this!" He shouted as he waved a piece of paper in the princess's faces.

Peach was the first to take the paper from Toad and as she read it the wider her eyes became. She read it and re-read it until an impatient Daisy took the paper from her hand.

"Married?" Daisy screeched, she was so loud Peach had to put her hand to Daisy's mouth.

"Shush, we don't need to let the King see this," Peach said, the last thing they needed was to freak out the King and Queen any more then they were already.

"So what? We just hope Mario and the others get there in time? The weddings tomorrow Peach!"

"That's exactly what we do, have faith Daisy, Mario's never let us down yet,"

"Yeah Mario hasn't... not so sure about the _idiot_ him and Luigi are with though,"

So the Princess's decided to keep this small secret from the King and Queen, hoping that Mario and company would not fail them.


	13. Rescue me

Okaaay! So I am officially the worst updater in the world! It's taken me more or less two years to add this chapter. For anyone who was reading this two years ago I hope you still enjoy it :)

Chapter 13: Rescue me.

It hadn't taken them long to reach the Darklands but here they were, stood at the bridge that lead them to Bowser's castle. The dark grey castle stood magnificently surrounded by a sea of lava. Mario looked across the bridge, he'd been here many times before. He turned to the other two.

'We have to be careful crossing this bridge, fireballs can pop up at any moment,' He told them. Luigi nodded at his brother.

'Really? Are you going to do this all the way?' Waluigi hissed. He had long since grown tired of Mario talking to them like they were children.

Mario ignored the comment and beckoned for them both to follow him. After many years of coming to this castle he had memorised the correct pattern of steps to avoid getting burnt. Despite not being fond of following orders Waluigi followed the two brothers to the other side.

They had reached the castle and were stood in front of the castles big red door, somewhere behind that door Plum awaited rescue. Waluigi was about to push open the door when Mario stopped him.

'Wait. We need a plan,'

'Yes, I plan to go in and kick that stupid reptiles ass,' Waluigi smirked. Mario rolled his eyes.

'Yup, because it's ass easy as that. We just go in and kick his ass,' Mario said sarcastically.  
'I agree, we need a plan' Luigi spoke up.

'You would agree, no ideas of your own? By the way, why are you even here?' Waluigi asked Luigi, who flushed bright red.

'I've been on my own adventures! I'm not as useless as you'd like to think' Luigi responded, feeling a little hurt.

'Will the pair of you be quiet' Mario hissed 'and in any case why are you even here? It's not like your good for anything,'

Waluigi said nothing, he merely shrugged. He wasn't getting into this topic of conversation right now. A few minutes past and Mario started to relay a plan to them.

Meanwhile, unaware of what was happening at the front of the castle, Plums room was buzzing with activity. Plum had given up hope of getting out of the wedding and had decided to go with what ever the young Koopaling had thrown at her.

Plum watched as Wendy approached her, carrying what she assumed was her wedding dress. Wendy laid down the big pile of white fabric on to the bed and motioned for Plum to come forward. Plum tentatively edged towards the bed and ran the silky fabric through her fingers. It felt devine. Wendy watched her as she examined the dress.

'You like how it feels huh? Try it on,' She said.

After a few minutes Plum stood in the centre of her room in full bridal attire.

Her dress had a sweetheart neckline, embellished with gems. The top half of the dress was a fitted corset and the lower half followed the contours of her body until it flicked out at the bottom. The whole bottom half was covered in soft delicate ruffles and the dress it's self was a sheer masterpiece. If Plum had been marrying the right man the dress would have been a dream come true. However, the dress symbolised a life of misery.

'You look spectacular, Sister-in-law,' Wendy said, emphasising the last part. Plum looked at her and felt nothing but sorrow. a single tear slipped down her cheek. There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned around. In walked Kammy, she nodded to Wendy.

'It's time,' The Koopa witch said.

'Her hair, what about her hair!' Wendy shrieked, making Plum jump. Kammy cackled and pointed her wand at Plum. In seconds her hair transformed into a beautiful style, filled with delicate curls.

'Come Plum, it's time for your big moment!' Wendy cried enthusiastically. Plum reluctantly followed her, but before she could leave the room Kammy grabbed her arm.

'You think of disrupting the wedding and I'll send someone to kill your loved one,' She said warningly.

'My loved one? I have no loved one...' Plum whispered back sadly. Kammy looked her square in the eyes and laughed.

'Really my dear? Not even the lanky criminal who randomly dropped by your home?' Plums eyes widened as she realised who she meant.

'No!'

'Well then, all you need do is say I do' Kammy cackled before pushing Plum through the door.  
Back at the front of the castle, the three men were still arguing over the best course of action.

'We need to-' Mario started to say, but Waluigi cut him off. He was getting quite impatient with Mario's plan making and decided he could not wait any longer.

'Do what you want, I'm going in!' He said as he pushed past Luigi and entered the castle. Mario sighed before grabbing Luigi and following him in. The main hall was deserted, not a single villain in sight.

'M-Mario? Where is everyone?' Luigi asked. Mario shook his head, in all the times he had come to the castle there was always some kind of attack.

'It's odd, but we need to carry on,'

Before anyone could respond to Mario there was the sound of cheering in the distance. Mario looked to Luigi, who looked terrified.

'I'll bet that's where everyone is then,' He said with a nervous chuckle.

'Well, what are waiting for?' Waluigi asked. The Mario brothers nodded and they ran of in the direction of the cheering.

They ran down several corridors, occasionally narrowly missing Thowmps as they crashed down to the ground. Eventually they came to another red door, the cheering was now very loud and Mario was certain that the cheering was coming from behind the door.

He pulled the door ajar and what he saw shocked him. There, in what looked like a make shift chapel stood two people. A bride and a groom. Mario tried to make out who the groom was and he realised it was Bowser's son, Roy. He was relaying this information to Luigi and Waluigi who wondered who on earth would want to marry a Koopaling.

'Um, guys? You're not going to believe this but they've got Plum,' Mario whispered, keeping his eye on the bride.

'What?' Growled Waluigi, pushing Mario aside so he could see. 'The little...'

'What do we do?' Luigi asked. Waluigi looked around the room.

'There's a balcony above them, we need to be up there,' He said.

Mario nodded and the three of them moved to the left of the door to find the entrance to the balcony. When they reached their destination they could see the ceremony from a better angle.

'We need to find something to attack them with, we can't go down there like this. There's too many of them,' Mario said, Waluigi agreed, so they started punching yellow boxes in the hope that they would find an item of use.

Down below the ceremony was starting. A Magikoopa by the name of Weizenheimer was conducting the ceremony.

'Koopa's, Goomba's, Boo's and er... what ever else is left. We are here today to witness the marriage of Roy Koopa to the beautiful Plum. This marriage will be the start of a new era! Where Koopa and Humans come together to create hybrids!'

The crowd shrieked even louder than before. Plum winced.

'Now... Roy, your vows,' Weizenheimer said. Plum watched as Roy started to speak.

'Plum, you are to be my wife. You will obey me, serve me and raise our future king or Queen.

You will be mine to command. You will be mine to do what ever I please with' He said as he moved his claw to stroke her cheek. Plum recoiled automatically. Roy raised his claw and slapped her.

'Now you Plum,' Weizenheimer said menacingly. He handed Plum a scrappy piece of paper where her so called vow's were written.

'R-Roy, I am to be y-your' Plum began, but she couldn't quite get her words out. Tears were falling thick and fast. This earned her another slap across the face. The crowd went wild.

'Do it properly!' Roy snapped. Plum took a deep breath before starting again.

'Roy, I am to be your wife, I am yours to command-'

The crowd started to cry out again, but this time it wasn't full of cheers. Roy, Plum and Weizenheimer turned to face the crowd. Fireballs were raining down on the crowd from the balcony above. Bowser stepped up through the crowd, seething with rage. He turned to Roy and Weizenheimer.

'Continue with the ceremony no matter what you fools!' He bellowed and he started throwing Koopa Troopa's up to the balcony.

'Plum, carry on!' Weizenheimer called out over the crowed. Plum reluctantly nodded.  
'I am yours to command and I will obey you at-'

'Not today you wont!' Waluigi shouted as he jumped down from the balcony and landed on Weizenheimer's head knocking him unconscious. Roy and Plum looked at him in shock.

'Waluigi!' Plum cried and ran over to him.

'Get back here, wife!' Roy yelled angrily.

'No and I am not your wife!' Plum shouted back as she hid behind Waluigi.

'Not yet!' Roy retorted.

'Not ever!' Waluigi said as he landed an almighty punch on Roys face. Roy fell to the ground holding his face, tears stinging his eyes.

'C'mon Plum, we gotta move,' Waliuigi said as he pulled her through the masses of Koopa's.  
In the midst of the fight Mario and Luigi had also left the balcony and were fighting against Koopa Troopa's. Whilst they had been on the balcony they had come across two fire flowers and had used them for long distance shots down below. Now their cover had been blown it was now time to fight among the masses.

Waluigi had dragged Plum over to the Mario brothers. They stopped fighting briefly to figure out what to do next.

'You two, take Plum and get out of here, I have something I need to do,' Waluigi asked of them. Plum clung on to him, she'd lost him once.

'It'll be fine, I promise,' He told her. She nodded and loosened her grip on him. Mario and Luigi looked him sceptically.

'What are you planning?' Luigi asked.

'Look just get her out of here, wait for me by the warp pipe,' Waluigi told him. Luigi nodded and grabbed Plum, Mario followed. Waluigi ran off in the opposite direction.

Mario, Luigi and Plum dashed past the Koopa's who were by now fighting themselves.

'What's he doing?' Luigi asked Mario.

'No idea, but we should trust him,' He answered. The three of them were nearly at the door when Bowser leapt in front of them.

'Going somewhere?' He chuckled wildly. Mario spun round to Luigi and Plum. He didn't need to say anything to them, Luigi understood. He held Plums hand and pulled her away from Bowser.

'C'mon let's get out of here,' He cried.

'But...' Plum protested.

'They'll be fine, they know what they're doing,' He lied.

Luigi and Plum made it out the castle and all they way to the warp pipe. Back at the castle Mario was facing off with his old enemy. They circled each other staring into each others eyes.

'You may have ruined the wedding, but it's not over. I will get my revenge,' Bowser snarled.

'And I'll be here to stop you,' Mario declared defiantly. Bowser inhaled and let out an all might blast of fire that Mario only just avoided. The Koopa Troopa's were also circling Mario and were launching bob-ombs at him. He was struggling to keep out of harms way and needed a plan fast. Bowser inhaled again and this time Mario was ready. Before Bowser could exhale Mario grabbed the nearest Bob-omb and launched it at Bowser. Bowser swallowed the Bob-omb.

'Ha ha! Really? Is that all you've got?' He laughed. Mario gulped. All of a sudden Bowser felt a pain in his stomach. Fear flickered across his face. His stomach swelled and then returned to normal. He fell to the ground with an almighty bang. Mario watched his face, waiting for his nemesis to get up. He didn't, Bowser merely rolled on to his side. Mario walked over to him cautiously. Bowser looked him in the eye.

'You won,' He murmured. Then nothing. Mario gave his old foe one last look and ran out of the castle to safety. He reached the Warp pipe and met up with Plum and Luigi.

'What happened bro?' Luigi asked.

'Bowser's gone,' Mario whispered. The previous events hadn't sunk in.

'G-gone?' Plum squeaked. Mario nodded. She understood.

'Did you see-' Before she could answer Mario shook his head. The ground started to shake and all three turned to face the castle in the distance.

The castle crumbled before their very eyes. A cloud of smoke rose into the air, Bowser and his castle were no more.

'Waluigi...' Plum whispered.


End file.
